


Kintsugi Cigars

by ToniArkens



Series: Blue Devils [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Hanzo is a damn anti-omnic racist (But he's working on it), M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Minor Genji/Mercy, Minor Mercy/Pharah, Post-Recall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ultimate Wingman Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniArkens/pseuds/ToniArkens
Summary: To forgive oneself is the most difficult battle of all.





	1. First Steps, Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idothatoutside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothatoutside/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update as of September 27, 2017.
> 
> One name changed to match up with new lore.

The key card felt heavy between his fingers as he looked up at the building before him.

 

Was he really going to do this? There was still time to change his mind. He could walk away right now, never look back. Continue living the life he had been for so many years now.

 

But then, was that life truly living? Or was it just surviving?

 

Bow, quiver, and arrows stowed in the bag on his back, Hanzo thought back to that day several weeks ago. A bar in Kashihara, cheap food and a few drinks bought with money pickpocketed or found on the ground. A man sitting beside him, trying to communicate with the bartender but not speaking a word of Japanese. Hanzo translating in as few words as possible. Damn Americans always complained about visitors not speaking English, but never bothering to do the same.

 

An offer. Give up wandering. Make a difference in the world. Fight against injustices.

 

Clearly, this man had been seeking him out specifically. Which, honestly, was fairly impressive. Not many could say that they had succeeded in doing so. This man knew his name, his skills, his past. More than he should have had access to. Hidden behind a visor, his own secrets were intact.

 

Overwatch. The organization that had helped rebuild the world, only to be torn down by the very people it had defended. Why would they want _him_? He’d asked. The man was brief in his explanation. Hanzo had skills. He had information. He had the mind of a criminal and the conscience of a paragon. An upbringing that built a temple of ruthless conformity, brought down by reluctant fratricide. This was a chance at redemption.

 

But as Hanzo stood looking at the Watchpoint, everything about it felt wrong. He didn’t belong here.

 

And yet, what were his other options? Continue surviving. Never living. There was a time where he used to find solace in isolation, away from his responsibilities and rambunctious brother. Now it felt hollow, chipping away at any purpose he once had. Sometimes, during a stretch of silence, Hanzo would hear a cry. ‘ _Nii-sama!’_ The familiar, small whimper. When he would whip his head around, his heart feeling as though it would pound out of his chest, there would be no one there. No one dead.

 

He pressed the key card to the scanner.

 

Frankly, Hanzo should have expected that they would already have his information in their database given his history. Retinal scan, fingerprints. Everything was activated and confirmed before he even set foot in the building. Convenient. But also concerning.

 

What was also concerning was what he saw inside.

 

Nothing. Not a single person could be seen in the corridors, not a single footstep besides his own. This couldn’t be right, could it? Had Overwatch not been enormous? Surely its revival would prompt at least a decent number of members to return?

 

“Verification required.” Hanzo’s gaze shot upwards as a synthetic female voice echoed around him. “Please state name and Identification ID.”

 

An AI. Fantastic. He was already regretting this decision. “Hanzo. 9454_93.”

 

A moment passed before the voice continued. “Welcome, Hanzo. Your mentor will be with your shortly.”

 

 _Mentor_. Was that really necessary? This couldn’t be much different than what he did in his youth. Follow orders, take out the enemy. How much more could there be?

 

As his eyes scanned the room, Hanzo couldn’t help but sense the poignancy it gave off. The pictures on the walls displayed images of Overwatch members from its glory days. All of them had dates below. Birth and death.

 

What experiences did these people see? What stories were they unable to tell? How had their lives been cut short, and who had mourned them? How many tears had been shed as they left this world?

 

And would any be shed for him when his own time came?

 

He was so captivated by his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open. “Take it you’re Hanzo, then.” As he looked, he spotted the figure standing with his arms crossed. A few inches taller than himself, very casual in both stance and clothing. Black tshirt with a flannel open over it, loose jeans. Of course, then there was that hat, which looked like something out of one of those old American western movies Genji had once loved. That phase couldn’t have ended soon enough.

 

His smile was lopsided, accenting his strong, bearded jaw. Hair falling in front of deep brown eyes which held just the slightest sparkle of mischief. “Rest of the team got called out last minute. Left me to stay and show you the ropes.” He walked over, standing beside Hanzo and looking at the photograph he’d been inspecting. “Reyes was my old mentor.” A sad fondness in his voice. “Bit of a stick in the mud at times, but a good guy.” His smile lost its melancholy as he turned back to look at Hanzo. “Name’s McCree, by the way. Jesse. Welcome aboard.”

 

As McCree offered a handshake, Hanzo only now noticed the unmistakable gleam of metal of his arm. Great. So he was going to be alone for who knows how long with a man who was part omnic. Hanzo denied the handshake, simply bowing his head in greeting instead. “You do not seem the type to willingly stay behind while there is a battle to be won.”

 

McCree laughed, seeming to take no offence regarding the handshake. “Yeah well, you gotta do what you gotta do. And in a way, trainin’ a new guy’s not that different from a good fight, anyway.” Hanzo didn’t bother asking what that was supposed to mean.

 

Hand never leaving the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder, gaze with an intensity McCree had only ever seen in a blazing bonfire. This was a man who had endured hardships beyond comprehension, with secrets locked away so deep within him that perhaps he himself had forgotten about them.

 

“Lemme show you around.” It didn’t seem Hanzo was much for conversation. But luckily, McCree was more than willing to fill in the gaps. “Then we can head over to the training range so you can show me what you can do.”

 

As he started off, Hanzo noted the soft metallic clinking that ran out with every step that McCree took. Gaze moved down, only to discover that there were actually _spurs_ on his boots.

 

Good Lord, what had he gotten himself into?


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m thinkin’ you’ll be fine on your own. After all, no fun ever came out of a movie without a white-passin' guy sayin’ the team should split up.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hanzo was fairly certain that films like that generally involved someone ending up dead. He didn’t mention that.

“Impressive.” He couldn’t help but admit it, the training range was definitely well-constructed. Even if he hated the concept of copious amounts of robots there, at least he would be encouraged to shoot at them.

 

McCree nodded, pulling back his flannel to reveal the holster by his side. A simple revolver. In good condition, but clearly having seen its share of firefights. “Nothin’ beats the thrill of the fight, but this place is good for what it’s built for.”

 

Before Hanzo could reply, a gunshot rang out. He hardly had to aim, but one of the training bots was struck down in an instant. The remaining five bullets were unloaded in rapid succession into the robot beside the pile of metal that had once been its companion, but not before something was thrown that caused a blinding light that rendered it immobile. He wanted to compliment him, but Hanzo found himself only able to stare, nodding in approval. He himself could never get the feel for a gun. It was too unnatural in his hand. And besides. If he had to kill, he would not do so by simply pulling a trigger. Effort had to be put in, lest the man taking the life be separated from his actions.

 

Always remember what you are. And if you are a killer? So be it. Just do not deny the fact.

 

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” McCree noticed the silence and clearly astonished expression on Hanzo’s face. As he reloaded, he gestured for him to follow, leading him to where a number of training bots were moving in predetermined patterns.

 

Everything changed in his face. Though the smirk remained, the rest of his expression made Hanzo’s blood run cold. It was difficult to explain, but it was as though he were a completely different person. And Hanzo knew. He was about to witness a slaughter.

 

McCree’s eyes studied each target, looking to the world like a man who had trained for this moment his entire life. “Step right up.” Voice quiet, but radiating with intensity.

 

For a very rare moment, Hanzo felt just a touch of intimidation.

 

Every single training bot in his line of sight fell.

 

“How on earth…?” Hanzo didn’t realize he was speaking until the words had already escaped his lips. He had obviously underestimated this man. His relaxed, casual mannerisms were a front, hiding the deadly accurate marksman whom he could summon whenever he chose.

 

McCree only chuckled a bit as he returned the gun to its holster. “You learn a few tricks where I’m from.” That was one way to put it. “So then, show me what you’ve got. What’s your poison?”

 

Bag finally coming off his shoulder, Hanzo removed his bow and quiver. “Not bad.” The smirk returned as McCree looked the weapon over. “But don't you think it's a little old fashioned?”

 

He wanted to be offended, but Hanzo couldn’t help but give a smile of his own. “Perhaps there is still a future for anachronisms.”

 

“Well, guess I can’t argue with that one.”

 

Hanzo nodded, deciding it was time. And perhaps he was showing off, just a little. A sonic arrow was shot at the wall before he climbed up onto a nearby ledge. Both watched through the walls as new training bots were deployed, and the moment they were, Hanzo fired into the doorway. McCree wondered at first what he was doing, since there was no way he could hit any from there. But the moment it impacted the ground, the impossible happened. The single arrow split into a multitude of them, taking down all but one of the robots. As soon as the survivor emerged, a headshot left it in no better condition.

 

But oh, Hanzo was not finished just yet. Arrows continued to soar, each one hitting its mark even from great distances.

 

McCree whistled, impressed beyond words.

 

The thrill running through his veins was so unlike what he was used to. Nowadays, it was so difficult to feel much of anything besides guilt and sorrow. But right now, he could tell. He was living.

 

A coy smile on his face, Hanzo looked down to McCree. “You have not seen anything yet.” It was time. He nocked an arrow. Drew back. Took a deep breath.

 

And didn’t get a chance to finish.

 

The same female voice from before came from the speakers throughout the training range, and if Hanzo didn’t know better, he would say that it sounded concerned. “Apologies for interrupting.”

 

McCree looked up toward the speaker, waving at the camera that accompanied it. “Not a problem. What’s the news, Athena?”

 

“It seems that there is someone in the base. They will not identify themself.”

 

McCree cursed under his breath. “I told ‘em to fix those damn cameras before they left.” Turning to Hanzo, it was clear that this was an incredibly serious situation. “Looks like your training’s gonna be a little different than we planned. You’re pretty handy with that bow. Think you can handle it?”

 

Leaping down from the ledge, Hanzo rolled the arrow between his fingers. “Such a task will be trivial.”

 

Laughing, McCree clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Atta boy. Now usually I’d say we should stay together, but given what you just showed me, I’m thinkin’ you’ll be fine on your own. After all, no fun ever came out of a movie without a white-passin' guy sayin’ the team should split up.”

 

Hanzo was fairly certain that films like that generally involved someone ending up dead. He didn’t mention that.

 

“I’ll take the east wing, you can go west. That one’s a lot less confusing, so you won’t end up gettin’ turned around. They give you a comm yet?” Hanzo shook his head. “All right. Athena, can you do watch duty for us?”

 

“Of course.”

  
“Then we’re all set. If you hear anythin’ happenin’, let the other know so we can head over for backup. And if you nail the bastard, let Athena know so we’re not wanderin’ around lookin’ for someone who ain’t there anymore.” McCree started off, waving as he did so. “Good luck, rookie.”


	3. The Sinner and Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It brought him right back. To that night so long ago. The strain in his muscles after swinging the sword so many times. And those eyes. The eyes of a man-- No, not a man. He was merely a boy. The eyes of a boy so very afraid, but too tired to continue screaming or begging for his life.

There was an air of familiarity about the entire situation.

 

Stay quiet. Stay hidden. Seek out the enemy. Just like his days working under his father. It was conflicting, really. On the one hand, it reminded him of a time when he knew exactly what his life would consist of. On the other, he knew that that life was gone. He could never return.

 

There was no sign of anyone. Perhaps they were in the east wing, and Athena would tell him that McCree had taken care of it.

 

It seemed he was in a hallway filled with bedrooms. Many were empty, others locked with name plates on the doors. There was even one for him, and he thought about how strange it would be to have a bedroom for himself after so long.

 

A sound. Shuffling inside one of the rooms. Hanzo froze, bow at the ready. A sonic arrow flew forward, and sure enough, he could see the silhouette of a man a few doors down. Definitely not McCree, the body shape was all wrong.

 

Footsteps silent, Hanzo hurried over, standing just out of sight. He couldn’t tell if the intruder was armed, but it was best to assume he was.

 

What was he looking for? He was rummaging through the desk, that much was obvious. But he clearly had a goal.

  
The sonic arrow wore off just as he found and pocketed something. Footsteps now, heading toward the door. Hanzo ducked around the corner, listening as the man began straight toward him. Now or never. He prepared to fire, whispering the words that would summon his dragons.

 

He let the arrow fly.

 

And just before the dragons obscured his vision, he was able to make out the face of his target.

 

Scarred face.

 

Japanese features.

 

Terrified eyes.

 

It brought him right back. To that night so long ago. The strain in his muscles after swinging the sword so many times. And those eyes. The eyes of a man-- No, not a man. He was merely a boy. The eyes of a boy so very afraid, but too tired to continue screaming or begging for his life. Deep cuts covering his tear-stained face, knees pulled up to his chest, blood staining the floor from where his arm had already been severed. Falling to the ground once it was done. Carrying the body that hardly even looked like him anymore to the woods. Lying him down in the grass as cherryblossoms landed on his still form. Trying to keep the tears at bay as he reported back to the council.

 

He was brought back to the present by the sound of metal hitting the floor. Hanzo could only watch as McCree sat up, seeming to have arrived just in time to pull Genji out of the way. But not quite soon enough. Mild spasms ran through his body, the occasional spark accompanying them. Genji’s right arm had suffered the brunt of the blast, and wires now hung loosely from where it had been attached only seconds before.

 

“Genji, you okay?” Hanzo said nothing as McCree put his hands on Genji’s shoulders, a hundred questions running through his mind. They knew one another? What was Genji even doing there? Was this what he had been doing for all those years?

 

He was shaking, staring straight ahead and struggling to take even the shallowest trembling breaths. Never before had Hanzo seen him like this.

 

What had he done?

 

He watched as Genji’s remaining hand rose, forming symbols and gestures. “You know I can’t understand that stuff. You’ll have to tell me later. But you’re all right. You’re safe. I can call up the doc and she can walk me through patchin’ you up.”

 

Helping him to his feet, McCree slung Genji’s arm over his shoulders for support. He turned to Hanzo. “Infirmary’s in the east wing, third floor. We’ll meet you there. But…” A quick glance at Genji. “You might wanna wait a while.”

 

Hanzo was left alone.

 

Had that really just happened? Had he just nearly killed his brother yet again? Bow clattering to the floor, Hanzo could only stare at the hallway that Genji and McCree had disappeared down. Then, the door of the room Genji had been in. Sure enough, his name was on the plate.

 

How many times had he scolded Genji for being reckless? For acting without thought? How could he himself have abandoned the precision and planning he so always valued? And when it mattered most.

 

He had come here to try and atone for his sins. And he had just narrowly escaped repeating them.

 

Looking to where Genji had stood, bits of metal were scattered along the floor. Among them was a small metal box, which Hanzo assumed was what he had been searching for. And one more thing, which caused a sudden, painful realization. A red and white cane, now broken in half.

 

A half an hour passed before he went to the infirmary. Both the box and the cane pieces were brought with him, hands clutched tightly around them as he sat in the hallway. He didn’t look up as McCree sat beside him, nor when he spoke.

 

“Hanzo _Shimada_ , then.” Voice soft. “Guess I shoulda figured with the tattoo, but….”

 

No response.

 

“He’s gonna be fine. Mostly he just got a little shook up. Once the others get back he’ll be good as new.” Again, Hanzo said nothing. “...You didn’t know he was with Overwatch, did you?” He only shook his head. “One of our best fighters back in the day. I remember the first time I saw him in action. Made a note never to piss him off.” McCree managed a laugh, but soon realized that perhaps Hanzo wasn’t the kind of person who lightened the mood with humor. “It’s hard, I know. Bein’ separated for so long. I’ve got a little sister. Haven’t seen her in years, I’ve got no idea what I’d say if I saw her.”

 

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Hanzo never looked up from his hands. In time, however, he did speak.

 

“...My brother is blind.”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Did it happen… after he joined you?”

 

McCree shook his head. “Came to us like that. Angela made him a visor that lets him see, but guess it got busted on the mission. ‘S why he’s back.”

 

Closing his eyes, Hanzo forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Calm down. Genji was alive, that was what mattered. He was alive. Against all odds, he was alive.

 

A hand on his shoulder as McCree stood. “He’s asleep for now, but if you wanna go in there, feel free.” He started off, but stopped for just a moment. “He knows you’re not a bad person, Hanzo. And I believe him.”

 

Again, Hanzo was left with only his thoughts. Moving over to the door, his hand rested on the handle, but did not turn it just yet. Should he? Did Genji even want to see him? Did _he_ even want to see _Genji?_

 

He took a breath and stepped inside.


	4. The Path to the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much had they been able to salvage? Exactly how much damage had he done?

Seeing Genji lying there quite nearly made him sick. Scarred, pieces missing, hooked up to no fewer than fifteen wires. And alive. 

 

Good Lord, his little brother was alive.

 

It still didn’t seem real. Even after the night Genji had revealed himself to him, there had been times when Hanzo had half wondered if it had all been nothing more than a vivid dream. But no, he knew. Now more than ever. 

 

Even so, as he looked at him now, it was difficult to come to terms that this was the boy with whom he had spent his youth. In this state, he looked so different. So very far from human. Only his face showed any sign that there was anything organic left. How much had they been able to salvage? Exactly how much damage had he done?

 

A slight movement caught Hanzo’s eye as a small, green dragon poked its head out from under the blanket of the bed Genji was resting on. At first, it laid on its master’s chest. But as soon as it noticed Hanzo, it flew over and curled around his arm.

 

He couldn’t help a bit of a smile. “Hello, old friend.” The dragon made a noise in greeting, flying around Hanzo’s head. “Yes, I know what you want. One moment.” He summoned his own two dragons, which were larger than Genji’s, but still only about the length of his arm in this form. Green and blue light flickered as they flew around the room, reunited after so long.

 

The way they played without a care in the world reminded him of children. Of two children in particular.

 

Movement from the bed again, the sound of an exhale. Hanzo froze as Genji began to stir, as his eyes flickered open. He sat up, clearly unaware that he was not alone. His dragon, discovering that he was awake, rushed over, nudging Genji’s hand to alert him of its presence. A gentle fondness crossed his face as he stroked the tiny head with his thumb.

 

Despite Hanzo’s desperate gesturing for them to return, it seemed his own dragons wanted attention, as well. As soon as there were two more dragons than he was used to on his lap, Genji clearly knew what was going on. 

 

Unseeing eyes scanned the room as he searched for any sign of where he was. No use hiding it now. Hanzo took a step forward, being sure to make his footsteps just a little louder than usual. “Genji….” 

 

He looked up, simulating eye contact. Then, the impossible.

 

Genji smiled at him.

 

Or at least, Hanzo assumed it was a smile. It was difficult to tell with his entire lower jaw being metal. Remaining silent, Genji gestured for Hanzo to come over. He did as instructed.

 

A pad of paper and pen were lying on the table beside the bed, which Genji grabbed. He began scribbling something down, but given the fact that he couldn’t see, his handwriting was atrocious. 

 

‘You came.’

 

Hanzo managed to make out the words, nodding a bit if only to himself. “Yes. I was… not going to leave you in such a state.”

 

Another smile, another note. ‘I do not mean the infirmary, brother. I mean to the Watchpoint.’

 

Everything seemed to fall into place now. “You  _ knew _ I had been approached? Is that how they had so much information? You told them? Were you the one who suggested that they find me in the first place?” Genji only shrugged, a playful look in his eyes. “You are impossible.”

 

Genji laughed, but there was no sound to accompany it. ‘Also, you will have to forgive me for communicating like this. I cannot speak without my helmet.’

 

He was glad that Genji couldn’t see him clench his jaw. “Oh. Of course.” He placed the box on the bed, not daring to touch Genji’s hand to lead it over. “I brought this. I did not open it, but I felt that it may be important to you.” 

 

After he located it, Genji’s fingers traced over the edges, quickly identifying what it was. It was then moved to the bedside table. ‘It is. Thank you.’

 

A pause, Hanzo searching for the correct words to form his question. “You did not… react that way the last time we met.”

 

He didn’t need to explain what he meant. Genji knew all too well. ‘I expected it the last time. I could prepare myself. You just,’ He hesitated. ‘You caught me off guard today.’

 

Right.

 

‘I wanted to be the one here when you arrived.’ The dragon demanded to be scratched a bit before it allowed Genji to continue writing. ‘However, the team did not know how you would react to my being here and insisted that Jesse remain instead. I had hoped that I would arrive before you showed up, but it seems I was late.’

 

“You always were.” He was sure to let the smile trickle into his voice to allow Genji to know that it was not meant in a harsh manner. “Do you recall when you were sixteen, and you believed that it was an hour earlier than it was?”

 

‘I had thought I would have enough time to straighten myself up before the council meeting began.’

 

“And you ended up bursting into the room with your hair a mess and your shirt in your hand.”

 

‘I was convinced that Father would never allow me out of his sight again.’

 

“How did you word it? That you would be trapped in the castle like a princess from a fairy tale?”

 

‘ _ Beautiful _ princess. Mustn’t forget the details.’

 

Hanzo laughed, shaking his head. “Yes, of course not.” Finally allowing himself to relax a bit, he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. “Remind me, who was it that had kept you busy that time? Or have you lost track?”

 

Genji grinned, rolling his eyes. ‘Minato Rin.’

 

“Is that so? Any good?” 

 

‘I remembered it, didn’t I? And what about that night when I had finally convinced you to have some fun for once in your life?’

 

Hanzo put his head in his hand, feeling his face go red. “Dear Lord, spare me.”

 

‘Hanzo’s first one night stand. How much of it do you remember? You had quite a bit to drink.’

 

“Very little, and I would like to keep it that way.”

 

He fell silent for a few moments, simply looking Genji over. The days of their youth were gone. This was reality. He looked at his brother, at what he had become. More omnic than man. The very idea was repulsive. “...I miss that life.”

 

An understanding nod in response. ‘As do I. And yet, I am also glad that we are free of it.’

 

Free of it. He had never looked at the situation from that angle. “Genji, I… am sorry. For today, for… everything.”

 

Smiling once again, Genji placed his hand on Hanzo’s arm with surprising accuracy. Hanzo was about to pull away, but did not get the chance before Genji removed it to write. ‘I know.’

 

“And you are still so eager to forgive? To waste kindness on such a wretched soul?”

 

The smile vanished now, replaced with pity. ‘Your soul is not wretched, brother. It is just tired. With help, it can be guided back to the light.  Things were different then. It was a difficult life, it took a toll on us both. All we can do now is prepare ourselves so that we do not fall into that rut of pain again.’

 

Something stabbed in Hanzo’s heart as he read. “And if I already have?”

 

‘Then you must find your way out. And, if you let me, I will be by your side as you do.’

 

He expressed his appreciation without words, pushing past his own comfort and simply taking Genji’s hand for just a moment. So foreign, yet so very familiar. And Genji didn’t have to know that once he removed it, he wiped it off on his pants. Hanzo stayed there even long after his brother had fallen back into sleep, watching the dragons continue playing.


	5. Gunpowder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been a lot to take in in such a short time. One: Genji was part of Overwatch and had been for years. Two: He had been the one to summon him there. Three: He had left him in much worse shape than he had thought.
> 
>  
> 
> And then there was McCree.

Hanzo awoke warm.

 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. One moment he had been sitting with Genji, the next he was in a bedroom. Someone must have brought him there. And given his brother’s current situation, that left only one alternative.

 

The room smelled of tobacco and sun-warmed bricks. Comforting, but not what he had expected. Of course, when he looked down at himself, he discovered that he had been mistaken. It was not the room that held the scent.

 

The fabric he had been covered with had seen better days, judging by the tattered edges. In a few places, it had been patched up. Old, but well cared for. 

 

“Rise ‘n shine, Sleepin’ Beauty.” McCree’s voice came along with a knock at the door. “We got a long day of trainin’ ahead of us. Doesn’t matter how good you are with that bow, you ain’t gettin’ off that easy.”

 

Groaning a bit, Hanzo rubbed the back of his head. He usually took his hair down when he slept; having kept it up had led to a fairly painful morning. 

 

He stretched, heading over and unlocking the door. “What time is it?”

 

McCree checked his watch. “It’s nine forty-five. What’s wrong? Jet lag still gettin’ to you?” He looked Hanzo over for a moment. “Take it that served you well, then?”

 

Only now did Hanzo realize that he still had the serape draped over his shoulders. Damn. He quickly removed it, practically shoving it into McCree’s hands. “I… appreciate the gesture.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” It took Hanzo a moment to remember that this was just something English-speakers said, and not to be taken literally. “I’ll be at the trainin’ range. Meet me there when you’re ready.”

 

Once he was gone, Hanzo took a seat on the bed. This had been a lot to take in in such a short time. One: Genji was part of Overwatch and had been for years. Two: He had been the one to summon him there. Three: He had left him in much worse shape than he had thought.

 

And then there was McCree.

 

There was something about him. He couldn’t quite place it, but it was… something. A sort of irritating charm. 

 

No, don’t use the term “charm”, moron.

 

But then, there was that smile of his, the distinct way he spoke, the quirks he--

 

Hanzo shoved his face into his pillow.

 

He had to pull himself together. This was ridiculous. Not to mention incredibly unprofessional and irresponsible. He was there to redeem himself, nothing more. Once he felt it sufficient, he would leave. And then… what?

 

Shaking his head, Hanzo got to his feet, taking his hair down and vigorously rustling it to try and ease the pain on his scalp. A mirror hung on the wall by the door, and as he caught a glance of his reflection, he couldn’t help the small pang of hurt in his chest.

 

When had he started looking so much like their father?

 

Hanzo cursed to himself, quickly putting his hair back up. A long, drawn-out breath before grabbing his bow and quiver, heading off to begin the day.

 

The training range was already echoing with gunshots when he arrived. It seemed today that the robots had been programmed to be significantly more aggressive, and Hanzo could have sworn there was even a sweat breaking out on McCree’s forehead as he fought off six at once.

 

He took out three. A scatter arrow finished off the rest.

 

It seemed to take a moment for McCree to piece together just what happened, but once he did, he smiled over at Hanzo. “Gotta admit, never seen a move like that before you came along.” 

 

“It is an old secret passed down in my family. Such arrows are rare. They cannot be made by just anyone.” Lucky for him, he knew exactly where they were produced, and how. He preferred to build them himself, but if he happened to be in Hanamura, he would not be against stealing some.

 

“Y’ don’t say?” McCree nodded a bit in approval. “Tell you what. Athena, let’s tone it down to Level One for a bit.”

 

“Understood. Adjusting to Training Level One.”

 

The robots went back to the same patterns from the day before, Hanzo raising a brow. “What are you planning?”

 

McCree tossed his gun over, Hanzo just managing to catch it despite their close proximity. “Always good to have a backup. Now, the ol’ Peacekeeper’s like those fancy arrows of yours. She’s special. So I’m trustin’ you to treat her as such.” 

 

Hanzo inspected the gun, noting the spur on the bottom-- What was the technical term for it?-- and wondering if it actually had a use, or if it was simply for show. “I do not think--”

 

“Aw c’mon. Just a few shots. Get a feel for her. You seem like a guy who likes a challenge. Think of it like that.”

 

Well, he certainly did know how to get to him. Hanzo nodded. He held the revolver out. Aimed at one of the training bots. Pulled the trigger.

 

Nothing.

 

“Good so far,” McCree was clearly trying to keep the slight laugh out of his voice. “But you gotta cock it, first. Here.”

 

He stood behind Hanzo, arm around his shoulder and guiding his thumb with his own. “This here’s the hammer. Every time you wanna shoot, you gotta pull her down.” Calloused fingers moving slowly, far more gentle than Hanzo could ever have imagined possible. Warm breath on the back of his neck with every word. “And you might wanna start off with both hands. Takes a while to learn to keep her steady.”

 

McCree grabbed Hanzo’s other hand, began leading it upward to the gun. Hanzo was immediately aware of the metal against his skin. He pulled his arm away, which clearly took McCree by surprise. A moment of uncomfortable silence followed before Hanzo forced himself to speak. “Perhaps… some other time.”

 

“...Yeah. Yeah, sure thing.” He was careful to use his natural hand to take back the revolver, saying nothing as Hanzo grabbed his bow and headed off. Once he was sure he was alone, he spoke once more.

 

“Athena? Let’s step it up a bit. Level Eight. Hit me with your best shot, I got a lot of stuff I gotta get outta my system.”


	6. Toeing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you’re my responsibility now. And lesson number one is that you don’t go pullin’ your damn weapon on your teammates.”

The rest of the week was, to say the least, uncomfortable.

 

Hanzo hardly spoke to McCree, and training was spent mostly in silence. Any conversations he had with Genji were in Japanese, lest they be overheard.

 

He didn’t dare explain to his brother why he had reacted the way he had. After all, given Genji’s state, his distaste for anything even remotely resembling omnic was probably not something he would want to mention. 

 

It was eight days after his initial arrival that the rest of the team returned.

 

They were, to say the least, not what Hanzo had been expecting. For a group which had once been held in such high esteem, the people gathered here did not seem to fit the bill. Some of them, sure; A woman who seemed to be shaping pure light in the palm of her hand, a man who looked as though he could crush any of them under his boot without even noticing. Then, there were… the others. A girl who looked as though she were still a child, a woman who appeared far past her prime. A pair of men who seemed to have not seen a shower in far longer than appropriate. Not one, but  _ two _ omnics-- One of them a Bastion unit, no less. And… a literal gorilla.

 

The rest could really go either way. It seemed that Hanzo was the last to join, as they all seemed to be rather close already. Every so often, someone would come over to greet him and introduce themselves. The only one he could really see himself getting along with was the Russian woman who shared his glares at the omnics, hers even more intense. Zarya, she’d said her name was. He could appreciate her.

 

McCree was speaking with the woman who had introduced herself as Lena. He glanced over at Hanzo every so often.

 

The man who had approached him was there, as well, talking to the older woman in hushed tones. They stopped only when the doors opened again. Two figures entered, causing Hanzo to direct all his attention to them. 

 

Genji’s cane had been duct taped back together-- “Prime American engineering,” McCree had called it-- and he walked beside a blonde woman in a lab coat. 

 

“Jack,” They approached the man in the visor, the woman greeting him like an old friend. “I’m afraid we’ll have to miss the debriefing. Genji has to get fitted for his new helmet.” As though to prove the point, Genji offered a small two-fingered salute.

 

The man, Jack, nodded. “I can give you two the notes later. And Genji,” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Genji smiled, nodding a bit in thanks. He signed something, causing the woman to laugh before asking if Genji wanted her to take his arm. He shook his head, and they left.

 

“What in God’s name was that?” The smaller of the two Australian men didn’t bother keeping his voice down, which seemed to be a regular thing for him.

 

“C’mon, now, don’t be rude.” McCree crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “He’s one of us.”

 

“He makes me sick.”

 

Hanzo tightened his grip on his bow.

 

“I expected Overwatch to have more insight regarding its members.”

 

So much for enjoying Zarya’s company.

 

“When we were working together, that was bad enough.” The Australian man leaned back in his seat. “If I’d known  _ that _ was under there, I--”

 

That was it. Without thinking, Hanzo flew to his feet, bow drawn and aimed at him. “If anyone has a comment regarding my brother, you will address it to me!”

 

Jack and Lena each pointed their guns at him as a precaution, the room filled with tension beyond measure. 

 

“Hanzo, calm down!” McCree rushed over, but stopped dead in his tracks as the arrow turned to face him. 

 

“I will not allow these--”

 

He was unconscious long before he hit the ground. 

 

On the one hand, it was the best bout of sleep Hanzo had gotten in years. On the other, however, he hadn’t exactly wanted to have it now. 

 

“And here I thought  _ I _ had a bad first impression.” As Hanzo forced his eyes open, he had to shut them again as the sunlight hit him. “I’ve got the sleep dart before, too. You’ll be feelin’ groggy for a few hours.”

 

Finally managing to observe his surroundings, he could tell that they were on a low rooftop overlooking the water. “How long was…?”

 

“‘Bout an hour and a half. Lugged you up here so no one would try an’ shoot you while you were down.” McCree lit what was probably not his first cigar judging by the smell in the air, and offered one to Hanzo, which he refused. “I get it. I really do. He’s your little brother, you wanna protect him. It’s only natural. And what they said, yeah, it was real shitty. But Jack’ll take care of it. He wanted t’ kick you out, but I convinced him to give you another chance. Told him, ‘Who better to whip an ex-criminal into shape than an ex-criminal?’. So you’re my responsibility now. And lesson number one is that you don’t go pullin’ your damn weapon on your teammates.”

 

Hanzo turned his gaze to the horizon. “Ex-criminal?”

 

McCree offered a somber nod. “Gang member. Nasty work, but you gotta do whatcha gotta do to survive. And next thing you know…”

 

“You find yourself addicted to the thrill of battle.”

 

A laugh, McCree nodding again. “Bingo.” The smoke curled around his lips as he exhaled, looking almost mystical against the beginnings of the sunset. “M’ only other option was prison, and let’s face it, I wouldn’t’ve lasted a day. Woulda picked a fight with the wrong guy and gotten my ass kicked. Lucky for me, someone was on my side.”

 

“The mentor you spoke of?”

 

“Yeah.” His expression was nothing short of melancholy as he watched the shoreline. “Reyes was a great guy. Told me either be locked up or join Blackwatch.” McCree fell silent for a moment. “Like I said. He was a great guy. He didn’t deserve t’ go like that.”

 

Hanzo got to his feet, standing beside him. “And how was that?”

 

It was obvious the smile was forced, but McCree wore it all the same. “That’s a story for another day. You got enough to try an’ sort out without havin’ to think about some dead guy you ain’t ever met.” He checked his watch for a moment. “You gettin’ dinner?”

 

After a moment of considering the question, Hanzo shook his head. “Not yet. I believe… I need time to think.”

 

“All right, then. If you change your mind, I’ll be down there.” He clapped a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, noting that even as metal touched flesh, it seemed Hanzo was making a legitimate effort to keep from pulling away.

 

As the sun began to sink below the horizon and the moon appeared in the sky, Hanzo still sat on the rooftop. The wind was cold, but not uncomfortably so. 

 

He didn’t hear the footsteps approach, which immediately told him who was sitting next to him before even having to look. It seemed that Genji’s helmet had been repaired, though his arm had yet to be replaced.

 

For a while, neither said a word. Just stared off at the last rays of sunlight reflecting off the water. Not unlike how they had sat beside the river as boys. Finally, however, Genji spoke. Just two words, in a voice that was so unlike what it had once been due to the reconstruction of his vocal chords.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

And for the first time in years, Hanzo embraced his brother. Clinging to him as though afraid he would lose him again should he let go.


	7. Ace of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Believe it or not, in my youth, I was known in Hanamura as what you would refer to as 'The ultimate wingman'."
> 
> "I thought y’ said you were known as 'Playboy extraordinaire'."
> 
> "That, too."

“So then, you’ve got your personal hand and the community cards t’ bet on.”

  
  


“And how do you know that I want to bet?”

  
  


“Because Lena’s got the worst poker face I’ve ever seen.”

  
  


“Oh, what?” Lena crossed her arms, being sure to keep the cards facing away from McCree. “My poker face is top of the line, thank you very much!”

  
  


McCree smirked, raising a brow. “He’s got a two and a four, hasn’t he?”

  
  


Lena held up the cards so that both she and Genji could see. “There is no way that you could have known that. It was luck.” Even without being able to see Genji’s eyes, it was clear that they were flicking from the cards to the man before them.

  
  


Laughing, McCree only shrugged. “You’re lookin’ at a guy who used to scam casinos for a living. Luck’s got nothin’ to do with it.”

  
  


“You saw the reflection off of my helmet, correct?”

  
  


“...Shut up.”

  
  


Whose idea had this been, anyway? Why had Genji thought it was a good idea to allow McCree to teach him poker? Well, at least Lena had offered to hold the cards for him, as his arm was still under construction. So there was that. “I think that is enough of this game for now.” Lena promptly agreed, dropping the cards and crossing her arms once again.

  
  


As he gathered the cards up-- Along with the paper clips they had been using for chips-- McCree smirked. “You really never played poker before?”

 

"Well.... I did try once." Judging by the look on his companions' faces, he assumed that he was expected to continue. "When I was young. There was a bar that I would frequent. I'd had... a bit too much to drink. My brother, as well. I cannot remember much, but I do recall a man trying to teach me."

 

"Uh...." Lena cocked her head a bit. "Jesse? Everything okay?"

 

McCree's expression was unlike one either had seen on him before. Not quite in a trance, but certainly coming to terms with a realization. 

 

"I had sex with your brother."

 

"What?!"

 

Having chosen the absolute worst time to take a sip of her water, Lena nearly choked at the sudden outburst. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

 

McCree put his head in his hands, staring at the floor. "Back in the day, you and Hanzo got drunk off your asses at a bar. In comes an equally drunk guy who teaches you to play Texas Hold 'Em and then after a bit of flirtin', brings your brother home to where Blackwatch was stayin' hopin' to get lucky."

 

It took a moment for Genji to find his words. "That was you?!"

 

"I guess?!" After a few seconds of silence, McCree narrowed his eyes. "You're smilin'. I can't see your face, but I can tell, you're definitely smilin' under there. Why're you smilin'?"

 

Genji exchanged a glance with Lena, both of whom nodded in silent agreement. "Jesse McCree, today is your lucky day!" 

 

"Believe it or not, in my youth, I was known in Hanamura as what you would refer to as 'The ultimate wingman'."

 

"I thought y’ said you were known as 'Playboy extraordinaire'."

 

"That, too. Which only adds to my point. There was one night when I was sneaking out of a man's home, and his sister happened to stumble upon me, so I convinced her--"

 

"Yeah, I get it, you're a real Casanova." McCree shook his head. "Look, I get what you guys are tryin' to do. But I get the feelin' Hanzo doesn't really like me all that much."

 

Genji moved over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jesse, my brother does not like  _ anyone _ all that much. Unless you give him a reason to."

 

Lena's turn now, her hand on McCree's other shoulder. "Like, for instance, convincing Jack not to kick him off the team."

 

"C'mon, now...." McCree could feel his face flushing, hoping that the others wouldn't notice. "You really don't have to--"

 

"Nope, we don't. But we're going to, anyway!" Lena jumped up a bit in order to ruffle McCree’s hair. “Tell you what. If you can beat either one of us to the east wing, then we’ll call off the whole thing.”

 

“Deal.” He remembered a moment too late just who he was talking to. “Hey, hold on, now!” Before he even got the words out, he was left alone with no more than fading light trails of blue and green. "Son of a bitch."

 

Hanzo had found himself on the rooftop yet again. It had turned into somewhat of a regular spot for him over the past few days, given the difficulty most people had getting up there. He had no idea how McCree managed it, but he had never gone out of his way to ask.

 

"Hey there, Shimada Prime!" Out of instinct, Hanzo whipped around, reaching for his bow before remembering that it had been confiscated due to his outburst. Lena had that usual grin on her face. Genji appeared beside her, and Hanzo could tell that he had a smile of his own.

 

He looked at both of them in turn, getting a sneaking suspicion that they were up to something. "Why are you here?" Blunt? Perhaps. But better to get to the point.

 

Each put an arm around his shoulders, locking in the fact that yes, something was definitely going on. "Hanzo, Genji and I are gonna make your day!"

 

"Please do not."

 

"Have faith in us, brother. The forces of the universe has aligned your life for this moment. We are simply here to show you the path that has been laid out."

 

Hanzo shook his head. "Do not attempt to turn me to theology, Genji. I never imagined you to be spiritual. I will not be brought to believe childish stories."

 

"And if I were to tell you that we had managed to find the man from the bar?" Genji left it only at that. There was no need to elaborate.

 

This seemed to get his attention. "And how would you manage to do that?"

 

"Have you forgotten, Hanzo?" That smirk was there, he knew it. "If they have a sex drive, I can track them down anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to Americans, here's some of the gay you've been waiting for


	8. Sake and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw a man who was tired. Who was still grieving, who was struggling to piece together just what his place in the world was.
> 
> He saw himself.

This had to be a joke.

 

Lena had insisted on blindfolding Hanzo, which he had been incredibly opposed to. Not only was the only thing they could use the one thing keeping his hair tied up, but he hardly knew this building, and he had gotten on the bad side of a decent amount of people.

 

And for all he knew, Genji’s forgiveness was nothing but a facade, and this was nothing but a plot to catch him off guard and--

 

No. Stop. Genji had changed in their time apart, yes, but certain things could not be gotten rid of. And Genji had a tell, ever since he was a child; the tapping of his fingers against his leg in a pattern resembling a lullaby their mother would sing to them. Always with his non-dominant hand, which happened to be the one he still had. So no, Genji truly did forgive him.

 

For some God forsaken reason.

 

He wasn’t sure where they were leading him, but after what felt like an eternity, they sat him down. And without a word, sound on either side of him told him that they had both dashed off.

 

Hanzo cursed under his breath as he began untying the blindfold. He’d thought that Genji had outgrown his childhood pranks, but it seemed that was not the case. And somehow, they had gotten even _less_ funny.

 

Then he saw him.

 

“So they dragged you here, too, huh?” Hanzo could only stare at McCree for a long few moments as he pieced it together. “So… I’m guessin’ they told you?”

 

It took a few seconds, but Hanzo eventually spoke. “I cannot believe that he would have the _nerve_ to lie about--”

 

“It ain’t a lie, Hanzo.”

 

Silence.

 

Hanzo raked his brain for any scraps of memory he could find from that night so long ago. There wasn’t much to go off of. Room spinning from alcohol, strong hands, soft lips.

 

The scent of tobacco and sun-warmed bricks.

 

No, it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. Inserting the current situation into his thoughts and manipulating his memories.

 

“I had you try whiskey for the first time.” McCree couldn’t help the sad smile on his lips. “Y’ hated it. Nearly spit it out all over the bar.”

 

“Genji laughed….”

 

“Till _he_ tried it got it all over the belvidere on his lap.”

 

“Belvidere?”

 

“Handsome guy. Sorry.”

 

Hanzo put his head in his hands, letting out a long breath. “McCree….”

 

“You can call me Jesse, you know. I know it’s a respect thing over there, but I like t’ think we’re friends.”

 

“Jesse….” It felt right. It felt as though that name was destined to be spoken by him. “I hope… that you will forgive my actions that night. As I am sure you are aware, I was not--”

 

He was interrupted by something hitting him in the side of the head. The paper airplane had had perfect aim, and Hanzo quickly inspected it with a furrowed brow. In an unfamiliar, flowery handwriting, it instructed him to open it. He did. Inside, more writing.

 

_彼にキス！_

 

Hanzo crumpled it in his fist.

 

“What was that?” Raising a brow, McCree did his best to catch a glance of what was written on it.

 

Shaking his head, Hanzo tossed it into a nearby trash bin. “Nothing of importance.”

 

“Y’ don’t say?” There was that smirk again. He stood, rushing over to the bin. “Guess you won’t mind if I sneak a peek, then?”

 

Despite Hanzo’s attempts, McCree was just tall enough that he was unable to reach. And having seen what he could do, he was practically an expert at keeping the paper away from him.

 

Holding it above his head, MCree laughed as he unfolded the note. But his smile dropped after only a moment. “Yeah, I can't read this.”

 

The sound of something being thrown against the wall caught their attention, which distracted them from the fact that two people were sneaking up behind them. All at once, their bodies were being pushed into one another. Hanzo swore at his brother in Japanese, only to see that no, Genji was nowhere in sight.

 

Hana and Lucio were laughing like mad as they ran off without another word, Hana throwing up a heart with her hands before turning the corner.

 

“Oh c’mon,” McCree looked in the general direction the paper airplane had come from. “You guys recruited those two, too?”

 

Genji’s head popped up from behind a stack of ammunition crates. “That was actually not us.”

 

Lena appeared beside him, just a touch of surprise on her face. “Great minds think alike, I suppose.”

 

A new voice now, much less entertained than even Hanzo at this point. “If you all are finished,” The same blonde woman who had escorted Genji a few days prior now stood in the doorway. “Genji, the last of the parts I needed arrived today. We can start the repairs now if you want.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Genji nodded a bit, Lena standing up along with him but heading off in a different direction. “Thank you, Dr Ziegler.”

 

As the woman-- Dr Ziegler, Hanzo would have to remember that-- started off, Genji removed the lower half of his helmet, just for a moment. Just long enough to mouth two words. ‘Good luck.’

 

Alone once again.

 

It felt as though they stood there for hours, neither knowing the correct words for the situation. As per usual, McCree was the one to break the silence. “So…. Certainly a coincidence, all of this.”

 

“Yes, it certainly is.”

 

“To think the one guy I managed to pick up was the heir to the same damn organization I was s’posed to be lookin’ into. And now we’re here.”

 

“And now we are here.”

 

More silence.

 

“Well, uh….” McCree put his thumbs in his pockets, glancing around a bit. “You’re probably wantin’ to be with your brother, and I don’t wanna keep you. ‘Cause I know how it can be when a stranger’s workin’ on someone you care about--”

 

“Genji can wait.” The words were out of Hanzo’s mouth before he even realized it. “I… trust that he is in good hands.”

 

Right. Okay. “Yeah, Angela’s a great doctor. She cares about him a lot.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “She ain’t usually like that, though. She’s usually all smiles. I dunno what’s wrong lately.”

 

Hanzo’s gaze moved to the floor for just a moment. “I believe I may have an idea.”

 

Damn, that hurt more than McCree had thought it would. He hadn’t even considered the possibility. “Hey now…. Once he came back after the recall, he made sure to explain to us that it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“Perhaps he does believe that. But that does not mean others will. Or that it is true.” Hanzo shook his head, letting out a small breath. “My apologies, McCree.” Not Jesse. “But perhaps you are correct. I should be with my brother.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, ‘course. I’ll see you around.” Each gave a small, painfully awkward nod in farewell before Hanzo left, McCree all but collapsing into a nearby chair.

 

Of course this wasn’t going to work. They’d been forced into it because of one dumb night a lifetime ago. Genji and Lena were just being overly optimistic, was all.

 

But then, there were his eyes. The eyes of a warrior, no doubt. But something more. As he spoke about his past, about the guilt he still was unable to shake, McCree saw the truth. He saw a man who was tired. Who was still grieving, who was struggling to piece together just what his place in the world was.

 

He saw himself.

 

Running his fingers through his hair, he let out an exhale before pulling a cigar out of his pocket. Granted, he couldn’t smoke inside, but just the feeling of having it between his lips seemed to set him at ease. And he definitely needed to calm down.

 

Because goddammit, he was in love with that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate please let that be right


	9. Revenge

For a moment, Hanzo was certain that he was trapped in a nightmare.

 

Seeing Genji lying there on that table, with Angela standing above him with a welding mask over her face. Of course, this was not the main problem he saw with this situation. It was the fact that Genji’s entire lower body was nowhere to be seen.

 

As soon as the door opened, Genji turned his attention over. “Yo.”

 

How could he be so calm during this?

 

Angela looked up from her work, lifting the welding mask. “You can’t be in here.”

 

“It is all right, Dr Ziegler.” As he met her eyes, her expression seemed to soften, just a little. “I would like for him to stay, if that is okay.”

 

It was painfully obvious that she wanted to decline, but simply nodded before beginning to work again.

 

“You keep him awake for this?” Just the slightest bit of anger managed to edge into his voice as he stepped closer, eyeing the wires that hung out of his brother’s torso.

 

The blowtorch was set down more heavily than was probably necessary. “I shut down any pain receptors below his chest first. I’m not a monster.” Speaking while welding now. “I wasn’t able to salvage enough of his organic nerves when they brought him to us.”

 

Yikes.

 

The tension in the room was remarkable. “Hanzo,” Genji looked up at his brother, trying to ignore the way Hanzo was clenching his jaw the way he did while trying to force back any emotions he saw as a weakness. “How did it go?”

 

“How did what go?” Genji tilted his head in a way which suggested he was raising a brow. “I appreciate your efforts, but it seems it was not to be.” Then, something unexpected Hanzo smirked before switching to Japanese. “ _ You trust her quite a bit, it seems _ .”

 

Okay, this was odd. “ _ Yes, of course. She has saved my life more times than I would like to admit. She is not only a doctor, but a strong warrior. An angel to her allies, and a demon toward her enemies. _ ”

 

“ _ Would you consider her a friend? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes. Why-- _ ”

 

“ _ Perhaps… you wish for her to be more? _ ”

 

Genji propped himself up onto his elbows-- Hanzo only now realizing that a new arm had been attached-- so quickly that Angela quite nearly slipped. “Forgive me. Are you okay?” She smiled, informing him he was. Back to Japanese, back to Hanzo. “ _ What would give you that idea? _ ”

 

Hanzo crossed his arms. “ _ You think I learned nothing about you in our youth? You are exceedingly gentle in her presence. And so very eager to please. Even when unable to see, your eyes seemed to reach out for her in desperation. _ ”

 

He shook his head, though Genji admittedly snuck a glance at Angela in the mirror before him. “ _ You are mistaken, brother. _ ”

 

“ _ Am I? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

“ _ Then why do I hear Itsuki no komoriuta? _ ”

 

Sure enough, there was his tell. Fingers drumming against the table to the rhythm of the old lullaby. Genji stopped, mentally cursing at himself. “ _ It means nothing. _ ”

 

The smallest of laughs as Hanzo placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “ _ It means, brother, that it is time to repay you. _ ”

 

Oh, that didn’t sound good. “ _ What do you mean, ‘repay me’? _ ” Wait. “ _ Hanzo, if you are considering what I think you are-- _ ”

 

“ _ What? You seemed all too eager to help me, why should I not return the favor? _ ” He laughed. “ _ I am certain that Lena would be more than willing to switch allegiance for such a cause. _ ” Back to English now, offering a smile and a nod to Angela. “I trust that you will treat him well, Dr Ziegler.”

 

She nodded in return, though her expression was cold. “I would not dream of harming him.”

 

As Hanzo left, Genji knew even with his back turned that he was grinning to himself. “Hanzo!” “ _ Hanzo, if I had legs right now, I would kick your ass! Hanzo, come back right now! _ ” He groaned, practically slamming his forehead on the table. “ _ Why are you like this?! If you do this, you must take my advice regarding looking into Zenyatta's teachings, you dick! _ ”

 

The door shut, Angela putting down the blow torch and grabbing some fresh wires. “What was all that?” Should she be concerned?

 

Genji shook his head. “He is just… being difficult.” Silence for a moment, a trace of nostalgia in his words now. “Although, I cannot say that I did not miss it. The years have hardened him. But recently, I feel that he has slowly begun to heal. In time… the brother I spent my childhood with may return.”

 

Moving in front of him, Angela knelt so that they were at eye-level. “All the things they took from you… and you still managed to keep your heart.”

 

“If nothing else, I will always have that.”

 

It was a lie. He had lost his heart long ago. Although it still beat within him, she had stolen it. His savior, his guardian angel. Hanzo was right, he longed to have her by his side. She had shown him kindness when he felt there was none left in the world, had brought him back from the brink of death more times than he could count. In his darkest hour, she had assured him that he would never truly be alone.

 

She placed a hand on his, the smile that graced her lips seeming to hold more knowledge than her years should have allowed. “We’re going to be here for quite a while longer. Do you need a break?”

 

“Yes, perhaps I will go for a walk.” 

 

Angela laughed, shaking her head. “Smartass.”

 

“Smartass, or best ass?”

 

“No ass, for the moment. And I’d be careful if I were you. I gave you that ass, and I can take it away.”

 

“...You have my apologies.”

 

Genji laid his head back on his arms as Angela got back to work. Was Hanzo serious regarding what he had said? Or was it nothing more than some sibling teasing? When he was younger, Genji certainly would have made a move by now. But those days were gone. And Angela, she was special. She wasn’t like the men and women he would meet up with in his youth. There was an aura about her, one of pure hope and kindness. 

 

He recalled the first time he managed to grasp onto consciousness after the incident. He shouldn’t have survived, and he knew that. So when he saw that face, with its ethereal beauty and caring eyes, he was certain that she was an angel.

 

The Valkyrie suit didn’t exactly help that situation.

 

“Genji?” Concern filled her voice as he was snapped back into reality. “You’ve been quiet. Are you okay?”

  
Beneath his helmet, his smile held a touch of sadness as he gazed at her reflection in the mirror. “Yes. I am fine.”


	10. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for the first time in so many years, things felt like they would be okay.

The second meeting would be far more professional than the first, Hanzo would be certain of it.

 

There was a new rule that forbid anyone from bringing any weapons of any kind, which was probably for the best and should have been protocall from the beginning. Even if it was inconvenient for Genji, who had to spend a decent amount of time unloading the seemingly innumerable amount of shuriken from his arm three at a time.

 

Jamison, Mako, and Zarya sat as far away from the Shimada brothers as possible.

 

“All right, team, listen up.” Silence fell over the room as Jack stood before them, not bothering to wear his visor. “We got a tip from one of our insiders. We have reason to believe that Talon is planning an attack in Egypt. Our goal is to observe and prevent any casualties. Ana will lead the task force due to her knowledge of the area. Going with her will be Satya, Hana, Lena, Reinhardt, and Hanzo.” Genji nudged his brother in congratulations, and McCree was practically beaming.

 

His first mission, already? Jesse had said that it took months of training before Jack even thought about letting someone out on the field, and he had only been there for a few weeks.

 

“We will leave in two weeks.” Ana spoke now. “This should not be difficult, but the risk is still there. I doubt that it will take very long, but expect to be gone for fourteen days, just in case.” Her eyes met each one of the six. “You’ll all do fine.”

 

A few more points of business were addressed, but Hanzo didn’t listen very well. His mind was buzzing with the thought of the mission. Lena and Hana liked him well enough. Satya and Reinhardt he didn’t know very well, but he respected their abilities. Ana was a brilliant leader. The team was good, very capable.

 

“Hello? Earth to Shimada. Come in, Shimada.” Hanzo pulled himself back into the current moment to find McCree standing in front of him. “This has gotta be excitin’ for you, huh? First job is always a rush.”

 

Nodding, Hanzo glanced over to Genji, who was leaning against the wall and talking with Angela. She laughed at something he said; a light giggle that sounded not unlike the tinkling of piano keys. It was nice to listen to, matching her appearance. Women were not exactly his interest, but Hanzo could still see why Genji would be attracted to her.

 

McCree smiled a bit as he followed his gaze. “He’ll be fine. You heard Ana, two weeks tops. Plus, he ain’t exactly in a danger zone here.” Another smile. “I’ll take good care of him. Cross m’ heart.”

 

“Thank you, Jesse.” He knew that Genji would be safe. But there was something in the back of his mind that always fretted, every time they were apart. What if he wasn’t? What if something happened? What if he lost his brother all over again?

 

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed the smile on McCree’s face. He raised a brow, asking a simple question. “What?”

 

“You called me Jesse.”

 

Shit, he had, hadn’t he? “Well, that is you name, is it not?” Hopefully, he would assume that it was intentional.

 

Jesse rolled his eyes, suggesting that he didn’t buy it for a second. “Whatever works for you.” He stood, taking off his hat to run his fingers through his hair before putting it back in place. “I’m gettin’ some coffee. Care t’ join me?”

 

Though he nodded, Hanzo couldn’t help but question it. “Coffee at this hour?” It was nearly five in the evening.

 

“Yeah, had a late night again. Can’t risk dozin’ off or my entire sleep schedule’ll be more anti-goglin than a white liner.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to tell that Hanzo had absolutely no idea what that was supposed to mean.

 

“...Right. Yeah, let’s just head out.” He turned to the only others in the room. “Genji, Angela. Wanna come?”

 

Genji had that smug tone in his voice. “Yes, I will just. Drink the coffee. With my functioning digestive tract.”

 

“You know what I meant, smartass.”

 

He laughed, and even Angela had to stifle one of her own. “I know, Jesse. Angela and I have plans. And besides, I would not wish to intrude.” Both Jesse and Hanzo’s faces went just a bit red, but no one mentioned it.

 

Once alone, Angela furrowed her brow. "They do know it's physically possible for you to eat, right?"

 

Genji only shrugged. "It's funnier this way."

 

Hanzo and Jesse had fallen victim to smalltalk on their way to the watchpoint cafeteria. They stayed relatively quiet as they sat, Fareeha being the only one to enter, and only staying long enough to grab something from the fridge.

 

“You nervous, then?” Hanzo looked up from his tea as Jesse spoke. “‘Bout the mission, I mean. It’s gotta be at least a little stressful. Not that I’m under the impression you can’t handle it, but it’s a big deal.”

 

Gaze back on the tea, he considered the question. “I suppose. It will be strange working with others. I am used to being on my own.”

 

Jesse nodded a bit. “Makes sense. But they’ll keep an eye out for ya. Always do for new recruits. My first mission, I quite nearly got a bullet between the eyes. Lucky for me, my mentor knew what he was doin’. Saved my ass.”

 

“Tell me about him.” Hands in his lap now. “This mentor of yours. Reyes, you say his name was? You seem to hold him in very high esteem.”

 

A sad smile as Jesse nodded yet again. “Yeah. Never doubted me for a second, even when everyone else did. Brilliant soldier. But see, that was Gabe’s one big downfall; He was a soldier. I mean, so was Jack, and he has the same issue. They were soldiers. I wasn’t.

 

“There was this one time, I couldn’t’ve been more than eighteen. Everyone thought I was a year older though. Reyes put me as eighteen when I joined to avoid legal issues. Anyway, we were after this terrorist group, and Blackwatch got deployed. I was part of the team for a good year by that point, so I knew what I was doin’. Everythin’ was goin’ fine. Got in the base, took out some of their commandin’ officers. Then, next thing you know… bomb goes off. Knocks me out cold. When I came to, Gabe was shakin’ me like no tomorrow tryin’ to wake me up. For the first time… he looked scared. Was so focused on that, I didn’t even realize what was wrong.”

 

“Your arm….” Not a question, a statement.

 

Jesse nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced at the prosthetic for just a moment. “Once Overwatch started goin’ downhill, I hightailed it outta there. When I got word of the explosion, that he didn’t make it out, I….” A deep breath. “Started workin’ as a gun for hire after that. Kinda a vigilante, if the time calls for it. It ain’t the most glamorous job, but it puts bread on the table in the end.”

 

A vigilante who had lost his mentor. “My people would call you a _ronin_. A masterless samurai.”

 

Jesse smiled a bit. “ _Ronin_? I like the sound of that.” He thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Well, that’s enough of that.” He downed the rest of his coffee and stood. “Jack asked me to go through some paperwork, so I’d better get on it. I’ll talk t’ you later?”

 

Hanzo watched as he got to his feet, the story still sinking in. He had never thought about how Jesse had lost his arm. It had just been a part of who he was.

 

Shit, he took to long to respond. Jesse nodded a bit, pulling a cigar out of his pocket and putting it unlit between his lips as he headed toward the door. “Jesse, wait.” He stopped as Hanzo hurried over to him. And for a moment, they simply stared at one another. Then, courage was gathered.

 

The skin of Hanzo’s fingers was rough on his face, but his touch surprisingly gentle. Then, the hat pushed back. Lips on his forehead. “He would be proud of the man you have become, Jesse. I am.”

 

All restraint left him in an instant. Jesse pulled Hanzo to him, kissing him as though their lives depended on the contact. Hanzo was startled for just a second, but quickly reciprocated.

 

And for the first time in so many years, things felt like they would be okay.


	11. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this be possible? He, who had never thought he would so much as live past twenty, now flirting with forty and lying beside a man who was all he could ever want.

“I am not going to be seen in this.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Hanzo. It ain’t so bad.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Just a gut feelin’. Now come out.”

 

The door to Hanzo’s room was opened, Jesse smiling at what he saw. With his hair down and wearing an orange tshirt, jeans, and black sneakers, Hanzo almost looked like a completely different person. “See? You look good.”

 

Hanzo shook his head. “I look ridiculous.”

 

He was about to go back into his room and change, but he was stopped by Jesse’s arms around his waist. “Don’t say that, babe.” Was it too early for pet names? It had only been about a week. But Hanzo didn’t seem to mind. His hands moved to Hanzo’s hair, fingers tracing over the small rivers of premature grey that ran through the black. “Though I gotta admit, havin’ your full chest covered just don’t feel right.”

 

Hanzo laughed, shaking his head. “Well, if that is the only problem you see with it.”

 

“Trust me,” Jesse let go, looking him over. “You’re goin’ to Egypt, it’s gonna be hot as a whorehouse on nickel night. Your usual getup just ain’t gonna cut it outside of the fight. And even then, I’m thinkin’ you should have some actual armor.”

 

Hanzo crossed his arms. “Jesse, you are worrying too much. My safety is all but guaranteed. This may be my first official mission, but it is not my first battle.” He placed a light kiss on Jesse’s forehead for encouragement.

 

A nod, Jesse running a gentle thumb over Hanzo’s cheek. “I know. I’m just gonna miss ya.”

 

“I will miss you, as well. But you will survive. It will be a maximum of--”

 

“Two weeks, I know, I know. But that’s a long time to be waitin’ here while you’re over there kickin’ some bad guy ass.”

 

“Or, he will get his own ass kicked.” Both were slightly startled as Genji’s voice came through the hallway.

 

Jesse rolled his eyes with a smile. “Certainly hope not. I like his ass just the way it is.”

 

Even with the helmet, they could tell that Genji was cringing. “Please no. Whatever you want to do with my brother’s ass is fine, but please spare me the details.” Just to tease him, Jesse slowly and conspicuously began slipping his hand under Hanzo’s shirt. Hanzo buried his face in his hand. Children, the both of them.

 

Genji said something in Japanese, but when Jesse asked, Hanzo refused to translate.

 

“Well, whatever it is you two plan on doing, I wish you the best of luck. I will see you this evening, brother.” Genji clapped a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder before heading back down the hall. Then, calling back toward them. “Do not forget about group training.”

 

Neither Jesse nor Hanzo had forgotten, but it was far from the first thing on their minds. “So. Back to the plan, then?”

 

Hanzo smirked a bit. “Back to the plan.” He grabbed hold of the collar of Jesse’s shirt, pulling him into the room and locking the door behind them. A rough kiss made it difficult for Jesse to take off Hanzo’s shirt, but they managed while keeping breaks in the contact to a minimum.

 

“Goddamn, you look good with your hair down.” Jesse mumbled this against Hanzo’s lips, hands taking in every muscle on his back. Hanzo was too caught in the moment to respond, his breaths shaking. Were they going too fast? Should they be waiting? He had pondered this for hours after they had agreed. But he had come to a single, simple decision.

 

_Fuck it._

 

The bed was warm, but their bodies were warmer. Jesse’s arm was around Hanzo, lips occasionally bushing against his shoulder, his neck, his cheek.

 

How could this be possible? He, who had never thought he would so much as live past twenty, now flirting with forty and lying beside a man who was all he could ever want. Hanzo had a soft smile gracing his lips, which only added to Jesse’s wonder. He was happy. He had broken open the shell around his heart, and now, they could finally get a happy ending. Together.

 

“What’s that look on your face?” Jesse smiled down at him, kissing his neck for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

Hanzo looked up, wearing a matching expression. “Nothing.”

 

“Sure it is, babe. Tell me.”

 

A moment of quiet, the smile fading from Hanzo’s face. “Do you believe… it is too early for me to….” No, reword it. “I wish to tell you that….” No. Again. “I feel that….” Oh, just say it.

 

He didn’t get a chance to. “I love you too, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo laid his head back down. Dammit, he’d wanted to be the one to say it first. Well, there would be other firsts to take advantage of.

 

“So rumor has it, Operation Philidelphia is goin’ well. Genji an’ Angela have always been close, but Mei told me she’s been seein’ ‘em spendin’ even more time together than usual.”

 

“Operation Philidelphia?”

 

“Yeah.” Jesse shrugged a bit. “Y’know, Philadelphia. City of Brotherly Love. You get it, right? It’s clever.”

 

Hands reached up, resting on either side of his face. “Jesse, I love you. But with all due respect, I ask that we refrain from discussing my brother’s love life until we have clothes on.”

 

Okay, yeah, he probably should have thought the timing through on that one. “That’s fair.”

 

It wasn’t that Hanzo wasn’t glad that Genji was finally finding peace with the idea of settling down with one person, or that the person he had chosen so clearly brought him such joy. That was all he had ever wanted for his brother, to be honest. A good life, in which he could thrive. It was just the fact that, well, they were naked. It really went without saying.

 

“We should get ready.” Hanzo rolled over so that they were face to face. “If we are late, Morrison will never allow us to hear the end of it.”

 

Jesse only pulled the blankets tighter around them. “Let him ramble. I ain’t ready yet.”

 

Laughing, Hanzo sat up before gathering his clothes off the ground. “If we do not arrive on time, he may keep us there after the others have left. If that is the case, then I fear we may be unable to pick up where we left off.”

 

“Shit, babe, you sure do drive a hard bargain.” Jesse quickly threw his pants on before grabbing the rest. “Fine, I’m gettin’, I’m gettin’.”

 

The rest of the team was none the wiser when they arrived at the training session. Although, Genji very well could have been casting them knowing looks, but there was really no way to tell.

 

At first, everything went fine. The team was split up into four groups, and they simply attempted to figure out effective strategies. Every so often, Jesse would look over and flash Hanzo a smile.

 

“Hanzo!” As he looked over, Genji tossed his brother his wakizashi, unsheathing Ryū Ichimonji for himself.

 

He knew at once what was being suggested. “No. Absolutely not.” He held the sword out to hand it back. “You know that I do not….” Hanzo trailed off, gaze on the floor.

 

However, Genji would not give up so easily. “Come on, I would like to see if you can still beat me after focusing on your bow for so long.”

 

“I said no, Genji.”

 

The bickering continued, each pushing the wakizashi to the other’s chest like a pair of children arguing over who should mop the floor. Of course, this caught the attention of the rest of the team before long.

 

“I believe that this could potentially be an opportunity for both of you to heal.” As Zenyatta spoke, Genji gestured to his mentor in agreement.

 

“Do not interfere!” Hanzo snapped at him, once again trying to get Genji to take back the damn sword. But son of a bitch, his brother was always stubborn. “...No dragons?”

 

“No dragons.”

 

Hanzo sighed. “Fine. But very quickly.”

 

He knew that Genji was beaming, and as much as he hated to admit it, the sword was a familiar feeling in his hand. But then, was it comfortable, or terrifying?

 

“All right, Overwatch!” Jesse stepped forward, taking up the roll of Master of Ceremonies. “We’ve got the sparrin’ match of the century! The Shimada boys are back at it again!”

 

“Jesse, please.”

 

“Sorry, babe.” He chuckled a bit. “So, let’s get this on the road!”

 

All at once, the battle began. It was strange, wielding Ryū Ichimonji without his dragon. But it was something he could live with. The sound of the blades crashing filled Genji with an adrenaline that he had long since forgotten. He was brought back to when they were young, when they would train together, the first time he successfully summoned his dragons. The indescribable pride both in his heart and on his brother’s face.

 

Hanzo, too, thought back to this moment. Gaze intense, he found that his body still perfectly recalled how to fight with the wakizashi, countering Genji’s blade with ease. At one point, they ended up only inches from one another. “Your age is catching up with you, Hanzo. Getting tired?”

 

“Not a chance.” He knocked Genji back a few steps, his little brother laughing a bit. The rest of the team was loving the action. And frankly? So was Hanzo.

 

Until, of course, he knocked Genji to the ground.

 

Just like that, he was no longer in the training range. He was in Hanamura, standing before a broken, bleeding Genji who laid motionless on the floor. No. No, what had he done? The sword clattered to the ground from his trembling hand. Oh God. Oh God, Genji. What did he do, what did they _make_ him do?

 

“Hanzo!” He blinked. Gibraltar. Not back home. Jesse’s hands on his shoulders. Genji on his feet, his posture suggesting that his expression was equally concerned beneath the helmet. “Hey. You with me? You’re okay. Everythin’ is okay.”

 

Genji could only stare as Jack dismissed them for the day, as everyone headed out. He hadn't imagined that Hanzo would react like that. His brother’s face as Jesse led him away was unlike anything Genji had ever seen. So full of pain, so afraid. And the way he had just… frozen in place.

 

Why on earth had he thought this would be a good idea?

 

Frustration with himself overtook him, and he cursed as he threw his fist against the wall. Bits of metal flew off upon impact, but dammit, he didn't care.

  
He didn't look up as Zenyatta approached him, too focused on suppressing the burning of tear ducts that no longer functioned. “Walk with me, my student.” As calm as ever. “Speak your mind and ease what troubles you.”


	12. In Which Names You Don’t Know Are Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not gonna remember this a few years down the road. But I had to say goodbye."

Joel had been seven when he made his decision.

 

He sat in the bedroom with the lavender walls, taking in every detail. The way the white carpet felt between his toes, the warm breeze coming in from the window, the way the chair reminded him of much better days.

 

He didn’t want to admit to himself that this was happening. It had been hard enough losing his father, why did they have to rip everything else away from him, too?

 

“Is she finished eating, _mijo_?” Joel looked up upon hearing his mother’s voice from the other room.

 

Glancing at the newborn in the crib beside him, he smiled before calling back. “Yeah, she was being fussy, is all.” A lie. She had finished the bottle quickly. He had just wanted to watch his baby sister for just a little longer.

 

As Mayra entered the room, she kissed her son on the top of the head, then did the same to her daughter. “Thank you, Joel. Now, could you do me a favor and bring the boxes in the kitchen out to the car? And don’t try to show off again and hurt yourself. If any of them are too heavy, just leave them. Diego will be home soon, he’ll get those ones.”

 

“ _Sí, mamá_.” Like hell he wouldn’t show off. That was what he did. Although, yesterday, he had quite nearly sprained his arm by trying to lift too many boxes at once. That hadn’t been fun. “Oh, and I think Olivia needs a diaper change.”

 

He giggled a bit to himself as he ran out. As much as he adored his sister, that was one job he would much rather avoid at all costs.

 

The boxes were stacked high above his head, so Joel had a small number he could actually bring out to the car. This one labeled “Joel: Clothes”, that one “Olivia: Toys”. As he reached for the third, however, he stopped. For the writing on the side had only one word. “Jesse”

 

The memories of his father hit him harder than they should have after two years. But surely he was still allowed to grieve?

 

“Joel?” His attention was brought back by his step-father’s voice, concern etched into his features. “ _¿Estás bien?_ ” Stupid question, look at the kid’s face and the situation at hand. “Come here, bud.” Without having to be asked twice, Joel hurried forward and embraced Diego. “You don’t need to try and act tough. You can cry if you want.”

 

As much as he didn’t want to, Joel did cry. Just a few tears at first, but soon enough he was a complete wreck. But not once did Diego mock him, or tell him to stop.

 

“ _Está bien, mijo…._ ” Voice soft as he held his step-son close. “I knew your father, he was a great guy. And he loved you so much. I know leaving this place is going to be hard, especially because of all the time you spent here with him. But you’ll like Dorado, I know it. Even though it’s far, remember that your dad is watching over you. Even if you can’t see him.”

 

It was essentially the same thing everyone had told him since it happened. But somehow, it always made Joel feel just a little better. “... _Gracias_ , Diego….”

 

A smile, Diego ruffling Joel’s hair a bit. “That’s enough packing for tonight, don’t you think? What do you say you help me make dinner?”

 

If only he knew that Joel would never help with dinner again.

 

The hours passed, and the house was silent as the clocks read two o’clock in the morning. Joel kept his footsteps light as he snuck down the hall, which felt barren without the usual framed photographs that had adorned the walls for as long as he could remember.

 

Olivia didn’t stir as he opened the door to her bedroom, nor did she make much noise as he laid her down on a blanket he spread out on the ground. He laid down, as well, speaking only after he turned the baby monitor off.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I wanted a baby brother. I was kinda sad when mom told me you were gonna be a girl. But I’m glad now. I wouldn’t change you for anything.” He tickled under his sister’s chin a bit, smiling as she wrapped her hand around his finger. “You’re gonna be as big as me one day. Bigger, when you grow up. It’s weird to think about, huh?” He paused for a moment. “Well, guess you’re already big in your own way, huh? You’re big to me.” Joel smiled a bit to himself. “I was kinda mad at first, you know that? I felt like mom didn’t give her and me enough time to move on from my dad before she married yours. One second she was telling me ‘This is my friend, Diego’, the next, she was showing me the ring. I’m happy for her, though. Diego’s nice. And plus, he helped make you.” The smile fell now. “You’re not gonna remember this a few years down the road. But I had to say goodbye. I’m leaving tonight, see? I can’t just go along with all this. I gotta live my life. I dunno what I’m gonna do, but it’ll be exciting! Maybe even more exciting than the stories I tell you! You know, the ones my dad used to tell me? Yeah, I’ll be like Rex Marksley!” Once again, he became serious. “I’m sorry I’m not gonna be able to protect you. But _mamá_ and your dad’ll do a good job. I’ll see you again real soon, I promise. Even if you don’t see me. You’re gonna grow up to be super strong and real great, I can tell.”

 

Yawning, Joel sat up. “I don’t wanna fall asleep, so I’m gonna have to go now.” He carefully picked Olivia up, gently laying her down in her crib. “Like I said, I’m gonna check up on you. I’ll see you soon, little sister.”

 

He slipped out the door an hour later, with nothing more than a backpack of necessities. And just like that, Joel Altaha-Perez was dead.


	13. An Ocean Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo placed his fingertips on the screen, Jesse doing the same. “Three days. We do not start until the afternoon tomorrow, so I can call in the morning, if you would like.”

“Is it on?”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Why can we not see him?”

 

“He hasn’t turned his camera on yet.”

 

“Can he see us?”

 

“Yes, Genji, I can see you.”

 

“Hey, babe. Genji, how is it that you of all people have absolutely no idea how the hell simple tech works?”

 

“Granted, English is not my first language, but I am fairly certain that ‘cyborg’ is not another word for ‘technological genius’.”

 

Hanzo laughed, shaking his head. “You two are both children.” He tapped the button on the screen that activated his camera, smiling at the two on the screen. “I trust you are behaving?”

 

Jesse shot a look at Genji. “Some of us are.”

 

“What did I do?!”

 

Oh God. Head in his hand for a moment, Hanzo let out a breath. “I am not certain that I want to know.”

 

“You have access to the text chat from there, babe?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“You check it recently?”

 

This seemed to click in Genji’s mind. “Wait, is there more than I last saw?” Without saying a word, Jesse pulled out his phone and showed it to him. A few seconds of reading, and Genji was thrown into hysterical laughter. He ended up accidentally switching between English and Japanese as he spoke, which only allowed Jesse to understand that it was something along the lines of, “Just like old times”.

 

After Genji had to leave the room to compose himself, Hanzo reached for his own phone. “Do I dare look?” Jesse gestured for him to go ahead. Sure enough, there were a decent number of unread messages.

 

_ Hanzo: I seem to have missed something here. _

_ McCree: You’re tellin me _

_ Hanzo: Why are you messaging while we are in a video call with one another? _

_ McCree: Why not _

_ Lúcio: damn hanzo why didnt you tell us?? _

_ Hanzo: Tell you what? _

_ Lúcio: about genji! did you read up? _

_ Hanzo: No. _

_ Lúcio: ok, well we were talking about you and jesse, and started talking about relationships _

_ Lúcio: and genji sent a pic of his girlfriend _

_ Hanzo: Girlfriend? _

_ Lúcio: yeah! did he not tell you? shes not bad to look at either _

 

Oh dear Lord, was this what he thought it was? Hanzo scrolled up for a while before replying.

 

_ Hanzo: You mean the photograph my brother sent of himself? _

_ Lúcio: haha what? _

_ Genji: LMAO. _

_ Lúcio: wait you guys are kidding right? _

_ Lúcio: guys?????? _

_ Genji: I should have mentioned, I had a fondness for crossdressing in my youth. _

_ Hanzo: It became a joke with the guards, where they would tell the new ones that Genji had a twin sister. Eventually, our father made him cut his hair due to the number of guards quitting after discovering just who they had been flirting with. _

_ Lúcio: ha _

_ Lúcio: haha _

_ Lúcio: very funny guys _

_ Lúcio: wait i just looked again _

_ Lúcio: omg _

_ Lúcio: OH MY GOD???? _

 

Hanzo put the phone down, still able to hear Genji’s laughter from the hallway. “I thought that we were past this.” 

 

“Yeah, well, the girlfriend thing may not be a lie for long.” Jesse shrugged, glancing back at the door for just a moment. “He told me not to mention this to you, but he said he’s thinkin’ of askin’ Angela on an actual date. Says tomorrow is the day he set for himself.”

 

“Is that so?” Had Genji ever actually been on a date, as opposed to merely having sex with someone? He wasn’t sure. 

 

Genji returned then, his helmet having been removed in hopes that it would help get him to stop laughing. “Here, you’re not in frame. Move a bit to your left. Little more. There ya go.” With that smile, the scars seemed significantly less glaring, and his eyes looked so much like they once had. “So, Genji wearin’ a skirt aside, how’s the mission goin’, babe?”

 

Hanzo shrugged a bit. “Fairly uneventful. I must say, I underestimated Hana’s abilities. We found one of their members, and she had taken him out before I could so much as draw my bow.”

 

A nod as Jesse recalled the first time he saw her in action. One moment, she was the fun-loving Hana Song. The next, the warrior that was D.Va was fighting as though she were built for it. “Yeah, she’s a tough kid.” Genji nodded in agreement. “Any word on when you should be home?”

 

Home. It was a strange concept, one he had not felt in so many years. “Sunday, if things continue to go well.”

 

Genji put his helmet back on, deciding that he could finally keep himself together. “Ana said last night that she expects there to be three targets in total, two if we subtract the one that Hana took care of today. I trust that you will deal at least one final blow, Hanzo?”

 

“I will certainly do my best.” He laughed a bit as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Excellent.” Genji stood as he spoke. “I for one am going to see if I can find any more photographs and give you two some privacy.”

 

Hanzo sighed, though it was accompanied by a smile. “See if you have one of that blue dress you liked so much.”

 

“The one I wore with cherry blossoms in my hair?”

 

“With the white belt, yes.” Genji gave a thumbs-up. “I will speak with you tomorrow, brother.”

 

Once they were alone, Jesse leaned on his hand. “So Sunday, huh? That’s so far away.”

 

Hanzo laughed. “Jesse, it is Thursday. Three days will not kill you.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s already  _ been _ three days. Six days away from you? I don’t think my poor lil heart can take much more of this. Plus you’re off bein’ a badass, and I’m sittin’ here like an alfalfa desperado who’s all down but nine.”

 

“...I understand all of those words separately, but I have no idea what that is supposed to mean when they are put together.”

 

“I really gotta give you some lessons.” Then, some sincerity in his words. “...I miss you, babe.”

 

“I miss you, too, Jesse.” Hanzo placed his fingertips on the screen, Jesse doing the same. “Three days. We do not start until the afternoon tomorrow, so I can call in the morning, if you would like.”

 

Jesse nodded. “Sounds good. What time d’ you suppose you’ll be up?”

 

“Earlier than you are, I am certain.”

 

“Aww, hey now.”

 

Hanzo rested his lips against his fingers, then once again placed them on the screen. Jesse did the same. “Ten o’clock your time. Be ready. And be sure that Genji is here, as well. I wish to know every detail regarding his asking Angela on that date.”

 

“Aye aye, captain.” A soft smile as he finally pulled his hand away. “Get some good rest, y’ hear me? You deserve it.”

 

“Only if you do the same.”

 

“You got yourself a deal.”

  
Little did they know, Hanzo would be the only one who would awake rested in the morning.


	14. The Dragon of the North Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was none the wiser. The sun would still come up in the morning. The earth still spun. But him?

Jesse didn’t answer the call the next morning.

 

Nor did he answer the ones Hanzo managed to sneak throughout the afternoon.

 

Today seemed to be incredibly slow. No signs of any targets, no clues suggesting they had ever even been there. Hanzo had called once at the designated time, as they had planned, assuming that Jesse had overslept. It wouldn’t be the first time. It was widely known that Jesse could sleep through just about everything.

 

Hours passed, and Hanzo had tried again. Still nothing. Another hour. No answer.

 

He wanted to believe that nothing was wrong. But his gut told him that something was terribly amiss.

 

They had already returned to the place they were staying at when Hanzo was alerted of a new call coming through. “You were beginning to worry me.” Hanzo didn’t look up from the mission report he was filling out, a smile on his lips. “I was afraid that perhaps you met a nice man and forgot about me.”

 

“Hanzo….” Something off in his voice. His attention immediately snapped up, worry filling his chest as he took in the scene before him. 

 

Jesse looked tired, as though he had not slept at all the night before. Fresh scrapes painted his face, and at least one had been stitched up. His organic arm was in a sling, but it seemed he could still move it, at least. And bullet holes in the wall behind him. “Jesse, what happened?! Are you all right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Look, I’m not s’posed to be talkin’ to you about it until Jack calls Ana to tell her, but you deserve to know. We got ambushed. Those Talon bastards somehow got in here last night. But Hanzo, listen--”

 

Shit. “Who did this? Did you see their face at all?” His voice was dripping with the need for revenge, the warrior re-awakened within him.

 

“Babe--”

 

“Whoever did this to you, I swear, I will find them.”

 

“Hanzo, please, just--”

 

“They will regret ever laying a hand on you, the moment I return, I--”

 

“Goddammit, Hanzo, I ain’t here to talk about me, I’m here to talk about Genji!”

 

Silence.

 

Hanzo painfully aware of his own heartbeat.

 

Heartbeat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

He remembered his words from the night before;  _ “Be sure that Genji is here, as well.” _

 

“Jesse….” He had to force the words out of his throat. “...Where is my brother…?”

 

“Hanzo, I…. Babe, I’m so sorry….”

 

It felt as though the words were gripping his heart, tightening with every second that passed. “No.” A stern determination. “No, if… if there is one thing that I have learned in my life, it is that Genji is notoriously difficult to kill. He could still be alive.”

 

Jesse shook his head. “Not this time. Not from this.”

 

God, he looked so broken. Things had just begun to start working out, and now this. It was so hard to find the words. And dammit, Jesse hadn’t wanted to be the one to tell him. But he deserved to know, and better it come from him than someone he hardly knew. 

 

He could practically see Hanzo trying to suppress the agony he must have been feeling so strongly. “How… did it happen?” Voice too flat. “He should not have survived the last time, but he did. There is nothing to say that he did not again.”

 

“Babe, I think it’d be best to wait for the official report.”

 

“Just tell me!” Hanzo’s fist slammed against the table, eyes shut tight as though it would push the situation away.

 

Jesse shook his head. “Shot. In the head. Multiple times.” Jesse put his head in his hands. “I wish I could be there with you right now, babe. I can’t imagine--”

 

Hanzo closed the call.

 

He sat there in silence, staring at nothing.

 

Genji was dead.

 

He had spoken with him only just yesterday.

 

Genji was dead.

 

He should have been there to protect him.

 

Genji was dead and this time, he wasn’t going to show up to tell him he was alive.

 

He didn’t remember when he began screaming, nor when the others came in to try and figure out what was wrong. And just how long he was in that state for was a mystery to him. He should have been ashamed of himself for showing such weakness, especially in front of those he was working with.

 

But what did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore. His brother was dead.

 

“Hanzo.” Ana spoke firmly, but not cold. So much like his mother once had. “Please, tell me what happened. I want to help you, but I cannot do anything without information.”

 

As though it were timed, Ana’s phone rang at this moment. She took a quick glance at it before handing it to Reinhardt to see what Jack wanted. Still, she tried to get anything she could out of the man sobbing in her arms.

 

He was in the hallway for a few minutes before he returned. And despite the fact that Reinhardt was known for being incredibly gentle, the sight of the tears in his eyes set everyone on edge. Something was definitely wrong. He whispered in Ana’s ear, realization appearing on her face. “Everyone pack.” Still never letting go of Hanzo. “We leave first thing in the morning.”

 

“What? What about the mission?” Lena glanced at everyone in turn, desperately trying to determine what was going on.

 

“There are more important things at hand.” Reinhardt took a deep breath. “Come. I will explain.” 

 

Ana nodded to him in thanks before the four filtered out of the room, leaving her with the still-distraught Hanzo. “If I know him… he fought well.” No response. She didn’t blame him. “There’s little I can do to ease your pain. But if I can help at all, please… let me.”

 

They sat just like that for hours, neither saying a word. 

 

She hated to see him like this. As far as Ana was concerned, the team was her family. And she had just lost one of her children. But Hanzo, he had lost the only family he had left. And for a second time, no less. It couldn’t have seemed real. “I could help you get some sleep, at the very least.”

 

“No.” Voice hoarse, Hanzo finally managed to gather his composure. “I just… need time.”

 

Ana nodded in understanding, hands on his shoulders for a moment before she stood. “Don’t hesitate if you change your mind.”

 

He didn’t remember her leaving, or getting into bed. Time seemed to be moving so slowly, though it was also as though he were jumping from moment to moment with nothing in between. 

 

He laid there for hours, only staring at the ceiling. No more tears would come, no matter how much his heart wanted to continue shedding them. 

 

He could still be alive. They could all be wrong. Maybe the bullets had missed his brain, perhaps there was some augmentation that Jesse didn’t know about that would save him. 

 

He should have been there, he should have protected him. Genji was an excellent fighter, who had managed to overpower him?

 

God, was it quick, at least?

 

Hanzo had flipped through news stories to see if there was anything that could so much as vaguely point toward clues. But no. The world was none the wiser. The sun would still come up in the morning. The earth still spun. But him? He had just lost his baby brother all over again.

 

He was pulled out of the prison of his mind by something nudging his hand. And for a moment, he felt a jolt of hope as he took in what the cause was. But the dragon’s green light was far dimmer than he had ever seen it, and its movements were slow. As Hanzo sat up, it pitifully flew over to curl up on his lap. His own two dragons were summoned as he stroked its head with his thumb, just as Genji had always done. They sat beside their friend, Hanzo able to feel their anxiety through them. They did not move for a few minutes before Genji’s dragon moved once again. It crawled up Hanzo’s shirt, making a small sound that was not unlike a cat’s purr as it nuzzled his tear-stained cheek.

 

And then? It faded.

 

And Hanzo knew for certain now. Genji had said his last goodbye.


	15. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “McCree, we have been through enough today without your outbursts. You need to watch yourself--”
> 
> “Morrison, if you don’t shut your trap, I swear, I will shove my goddamn boot down your throat, spurr and all.” Another dry laugh. “I mean hell, I knew you were thick, but I thought you’d’ve realized after last time that this damn team can’t work when you keep secrets!”

When they landed the next morning, Hanzo was conflicted regarding what he saw.

 

Twenty members of the team in total, minus the six on the task force made fourteen. Then, minus… one more. 

 

Thirteen people were waiting for their return. 

 

Genji was the only one missing.

 

He should have been glad that no one else seemed to be seriously harmed. But there was still bitterness in the pit of his stomach. Why did Genji have to be the only one to die? 

 

The moment Hanzo stepped off the plane, Jesse hurried over and wrapped his uninjured arm around him. What was he supposed to say at a time like this? Perhaps nothing. Perhaps the silence said more than any words could.

 

No one spoke as they entered the watchpoint, now showing fresh battle scars. Jesse never let go of Hanzo’s hand, noting just how off his expression was. To the untrained eye, it would appear blank, still taking in the fact that this was actually happening. But Jesse, he knew better. He saw the fury behind those eyes. The desperate need to take action.

 

“We got dealt quite a blow.” Jack started speaking the moment everyone was seated. “Chances are, the mission in Egypt was just a ruse to try and catch us off guard. And they did. We lost a good man the other day. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you just how much he meant to all of us.” Hanzo’s grip on Jesse’s hand tightened just a little. “We’ll have a memorial service once we get all the details sorted out. But first things first, we need to make sure nothing like this happens again. Turrets around the perimeter, and at least two people on watch duty at all times until further notice. Winston, if possible, we need to upgrade Athena, as well. Whatever you can do that you think will help.” He paused, shaking his head. “I don’t want to keep you all. For now, just get some rest.”

 

“So, take it you ain’t gonna tell ‘em?” All attention on Jesse now, his own gaze on the floor. “Not that I shoulda expected anythin’ different.”

 

Jack raised a brow. “Is there something you think I should mention, McCree?”

 

His laugh didn’t sound right. It was void of humor, it was downright angry. “Nothin’ too important. Y’know, just the fact that Gabe is still kickin’.”

 

The reactions in the room were mixed. Some had no idea who Gabe even was. Others seemed to look as though they had just seen a ghost. And then, there were the rest. Ana, Jack, Angela. All exchanging a glance to one another. “Oh good, Angela knows, too. Great.” He paid no mind to the fact that all color had left her face. “So was anyone plannin’ on sayin’ anythin’ about this, or were y’all content with leavin’ the rest of us in the dark?”

 

“Jesse,” Ana stepped forward. “Gabriel is dead.”

 

“Yeah, and technically, so are you!” He flew to his feet, Hanzo following his lead. 

 

“Jesse, please. This is not--”

 

He ignored him. “Let’s see here. Ana, you’re s’posed to be dead, same with Jack, and Lena, and Hanzo, Amélie Lacroix, Bastion, probably me if you managed t’ track down my family and ask ‘em, Gen--” No. Leave him out of the count. “Anyone else? Is my father waitin’ outside? What makes anyone here think for any reason that Gabe still bein’ alive is so out of the question?”

 

“McCree, we have been through enough today without your outbursts. You need to watch yourself--”

 

“Morrison, if you don’t shut your trap, I swear, I will shove my goddamn boot down your throat, spurr and all.” Another dry laugh. “I mean hell, I knew you were thick, but I thought you’d’ve realized after last time that this damn team can’t work when you keep secrets!” Without thinking, he removed his arm from the sling and slammed his fist against the wall before cursing and grabbing his shoulder in pain.

 

Angela stepped forward. “Jesse, please, you’re still hurt.”

 

“Does it look like I give a shit?!” Said through gritted teeth, but said all the same. “Y’all have been sittin’ around this whole time actin’ like all this ain’t nothin’ to nobody! And don’t even try tellin’ me that stayin’ quiet about it was for the best! Somethin’ is  _ wrong _ with him, he wouldn’t do that unless there was! We might be able to help him!”

 

Again, Angela spoke, her voice soft. “Jesse… it may be his body, but… they’re right. Gabriel is dead. It’s not him, not really.”

 

“I’m tellin’ you, they got to him! That has to be it! If we could just bring him back, not only could we save him, but Reaper wouldn’t be a problem anymore!”

 

For those who had been questioning what this was all about, it clicked with that one statement. Reyes had somehow survived. And now he was their greatest threat.

 

Jack stood directly in front of him now. “Listen, kid,” Speaking to him just as he had when he had first joined. “Sometimes, you can’t save everyone. Some people prove that they are not  _ worth _ saving. As a soldier, you have to understand--”

 

“How many times do I gotta tell you, old man, I ain’t a  _ fucking _ soldier! And I ain’t just gonna give up on him without knowin’ good and well that I should!”

 

Hanzo could tell what would happen next before Jesse reeled his arm back. “Jesse, that is enough!” He took hold of him, forcefully leading him out so that any more conflict could be avoided.

 

Jesse stopped shouting once he decided that they were definitely out of earshot. As they walked to his bedroom, they both took a seat on the bed. “So your mentor lives….” Speaking quietly. “You truly believe he can be helped?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah.” A pause. “Maybe. I dunno. But they keep sayin’ it ain’t really him, but it  _ is _ . Maybe buried deep down, but he’s in there somewhere.”

 

“And how do you know?”

 

“Because….” He thought back, to the moment he realized just who he had been fighting earlier, when he understood why things had gone the way they had. “...’Cause he threatened anyone who got too close to killin’ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey now that Moira is out you need to change the thing about Mercy--"  
> Shh. Something has been planned all along. Look out for future installments


	16. Sparrows and Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t okay. It would never be okay again. Genji was dead, that woman had murdered him. He had been all alone in his final moments.
> 
> God, he must have been so scared.

“Tell me what you mean.” Hanzo placed his hand on Jesse’s leg. “Did he wish to kill you himself?”

 

He shook his head, letting out a breath. “No. No, there was one point where I was fightin’ him. Now, I’d heard about Reaper, but never had the pleasure of kickin’ his ass before. Another Talon member had his back. He was ‘bout to shoot me, but Reaper he… he knocked the gun out of his hand. Said, ‘Don’t you remember what I told you?’. And he disarmed me, then just… left. I didn’t know what the hell that meant at the time, or why he did it. I chased after him once I got my gun back, but couldn’t find him. Till ‘bout an hour later, I kept searchin’ for anyone. He was alone, I figured this was the perfect opportunity. But he… did somethin’, I can’t really explain. It was like he turned into smoke, I couldn’t lay a shot on him. Next thing I know, I’m in a headlock, and I’m sure he’s gonna snap my neck. But he doesn’t. He just says t’ me, ‘I thought I taught you better than that,  _ vaquero _ .’ An’ I just  _ knew _ , and I tried to ask him what was goin’ on. But he just threw me onto the ground and disappeared.”

 

Hanzo went to respond, but he was cut off as the television turned on by itself. “What is this?” He looked over at Jesse, who seemed to be just as confused.

 

“That’s the CCTV…. What the hell’s it doin’ on here…?” Then, realization. The feed showed the exterior of the watchpoint at night, and before long, a figure could be seen running. “Shit. Athena, the hell are you showin’ this for? Turn it off!” No response. “Athena!” Still nothing. “Babe, don’t look.”

 

Hanzo only shook his head. “No.”

 

“Please, you don’t need to see this, it’s--”

 

“I know what it is.” The slightest tremble in his voice. “Please. Let me see him fight one last time.”

 

He couldn’t argue with that. On the screen, Genji had stopped, glancing around before speaking into his comm. “The northern entrance is clear. What is the status on the southern end?” Silence as he listened to the response. “Yes. Two minutes.”

 

He started running again, climbing up onto a ledge in order to do one last sweep of the area. But something caught his interest. “Lena, are you okay?” A pause. “Yes, but I found something. I believed it to belong to you, but--”

 

The sound of gunshots, Genji spinning around to see where they came from.

 

“What the hell is that…?” Jesse spoke to no one in particular as he watched. Where there had once been nothing, a woman appeared out of thin air as she began firing.

 

Genji cursed. “Enemy sighted!” Three shuriken flew her way, but she skillfully dodged all of them. Three more, and she vanished.

 

It took everything Hanzo had not to call out to him, to shout a warning that she had somehow appeared directly behind him. 

 

She shot at his hand, leaving nothing but wires as scraps of metal fell to the ground. “I  _ just _ got that repaired.” Biting back agony, but sarcastic nonetheless. Not the time for this, Genji. But then, why expect anything less? More shuriken came out of his arm, which he grabbed with his left hand now. The assailant hardly had to move to avoid them. He clearly decided that this wasn’t going to work, and switched to his wakizashi. She fired again, and he was able to deflect every bullet. One managed to skim her arm as it ricocheted back at her.

 

“Wow, you’re good.” Wincing, but still with a smile. “Makes me wonder how good your brother must be to have left you in the state he did.”

 

How did she know that? The question was clearly running through Genji’s mind, as well, because one of her bullets managed to hit his shoulder due to his hesitation. “Oh, sorry. Too soon?” She giggled a bit. “I know you always say you forgive him, and that you don’t hold any grudges. But you know what else I know? That he still terrifies you.”

 

“Do not be distracted….” Hanzo couldn’t help but whisper, as though doing so would change history.

 

Genji didn’t say a word. Instead, he fought with new vigor. But with it, came less precision. Another bullet hit his chest, lodging itself into his armor. 

 

“Okay, I’m getting bored. Let’s just get this over with.” What appeared to be some sort of keyboard appeared before her, and after a moment of typing, something happened. The green lights that adorned Genji’s armor turned purple, something that Hanzo, McCree, and even Genji himself hadn’t been aware could happen. 

 

He wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving? “I need someone here now!” Voice panicked. “Can anyone hear me?!”

 

“ _ Lo siento,  _ I’m afraid you’ve been cut off.” She shot at his left leg, leaving him holding back cries of pain as he fell to the ground. “You know, maybe I was wrong. This was pretty easy. But, I guess I have a bit of an advantage.” She knelt down before him, and even from the distance that the camera was from them, it was clear that she had a smirk on her face. “Too bad Hanzo’s not here. That would be more of a fair fight.”

 

“If you so much as touch him….”

 

She laughed. “I won’t go out of my way for it, don’t worry. Although, it would be fun to mess with him just a little. I’ve got a lot of information about him. The rest of your family, too. And what they did. You wouldn’t believe what I learned about you, Sparrow.”

 

Sparrow. Hanzo felt as though he would be sick just from hearing the word, let alone the way she said it. So full of venom, so full of knowledge regarding just what it meant to them both.

 

Genji’s tone hardened. “I am at peace with who I was. Your threat does not concern me.”

 

“If you say so.” She was clearly enjoying this. “But I know you’re lying. Here, what do you say we take a look at the damaged hardware?” Despite his protests, he was unable to stop her from removing his helmet and throwing it to the ground below. “Yikes, it’s even worse than I thought. Which is too bad, because you used to be so cute.” She tilted his head in every direction to get a better look at the scars. “But this is some pretty good mechanical work! I’m impressed.” She tilted her head. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Not just what I did to you. All of it. If it didn’t, you wouldn’t need these.” From her pocket, she removed the small metal box that Genji had been searching his desk for the day he returned to the watchpoint. She guided his hand so that he could feel what she was referring to. “These are some heavy-duty painkillers. Does your brother know you take them? Does he know that he’s still hurting you even now?”

 

Jesse put his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.

 

“Look, you don’t need to hide it from me.” Too much joy in her voice. “I know what you’re going through. I’ve seen a lot of suffering. People, omnics, animals….” She stood, but kept his face tilted upwards toward her. “And do you know what we do with animals that are suffering?” 

 

She leaned in closer. 

 

Her gun pressed to his forehead.

 

And she whispered. Just four words. “We put them down.”

 

Hanzo closed his eyes on instinct only seconds before the gunshots rang out from the speaker. Seeing this, Jesse held him close to his chest. “It’s okay. It’s okay, darlin’, you’re okay.”

 

No, it wasn’t. It wasn’t okay. It would never be okay again. Genji was dead, that woman had murdered him. He had been all alone in his final moments.

 

God, he must have been so scared.

 

“She should not have called him that….” Spoken to himself, but still out loud.

 

“‘Sparrow’....” Jesse noticed the way the word seemed to affect him, as though it were dealing him a physical blow. “What’s that mean?”

 

Hanzo sat up, eyes locked onto the floor. “ _ Suzume _ …. It was… what our father referred to him as. A name meant to show both fondness, as well as to remind him that he was far from what the world wished for him to be. That he was far too gentle, longing only for his freedom. It seems he kept it close to his heart.”

 

“The feathers he left around.”

 

He couldn’t help a small, sad smile. “Yes.” 

  
“He really was dramatic. I liked him.” This voice belonged to neither of them. Their attention snapped up to the screen, where the image of the woman from the CCTV smirked. “Oh, I’m not interrupting, am I? Well, either way, nice to meet you, Hanzo.” He flew to his feet, Jesse doing the same. The woman took the slightest pause, smirking. “And good to see you again, Joel.”


	17. Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not everyone is brainwashed into doing bad things, Joel. Sometimes, there are just bad people.”
> 
> “But you’re not a bad person.”
> 
> “And how would you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, kiddos! A few housekeeping notes!
> 
> No, I'm not tagging every character that makes an appearance in this thing. Literally every single one (pre-Orisa) does, and then what good would the tags be? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys continue enjoying! And thanks for sticking with me this long!

 

 

 

“The hell you just call me?” Both Jesse and Hanzo were shooting daggers at her, and for a moment, he was afraid that Hanzo would let his dragons loose on the television screen. But those words continued to echo in his head.

 

The woman sighed. “Right, you don’t go by that name anymore. Still though, I think it’s a good fit for you. Plus, let’s face it. Your new one is pretty lame.”

 

“Don't know what you heard, but my name's _not_ Joel.” Stay disconnected. Stay rigid. “Best remember that.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Oh, he was getting sick of her attitude really quickly. Her eyes held a glimmer of... what? Malice? No. He couldn't place it. “Look, believe it or not. I’m not the enemy here.”

 

This pushed Hanzo over the edge. “You dare say such a thing after what you did?!” Jesse didn’t bother trying to calm him down. He had ever right to react this way. “You killed my brother!”

 

“So did you.” Rage melting into pain on his expression. “Hanzo, I have nothing against you. Actually, I feel like you might understand where I’m coming from.”

 

A hand on Hanzo’s shoulder as Jesse spoke. “I don’t give a shit where you’re comin’ from. You’d best get your ass back there, because you got a whole team of trained fighters who’re pissed off after you killed one of our own. You’re more screwed than you know. And you can tell your boss--”

 

“Gabe isn’t my boss.” She scoffed at the very idea. “Well, I guess _technically_ he is, but not for long. I’m only hanging around until I can get what I need. And sure, it sucks I had to kill the Sparrow in order to do it. But orders are orders. Isn’t that right, Hanzo?”

 

“Why are you here?” Jesse instinctively put his hand on his holster, gripping the gun as though it would make a difference in this situation.

 

For a moment, she didn’t answer. Just pulled up a photo on the screen. “Look familiar?”

 

Jesse couldn’t tear his eyes away from the picture of the boy, who was no older than five. “Nope.”

 

Another photo, the same boy grinning as a man ruffled his hair. “How about now?”

 

He shook his head, closing his eyes. “Stop it.”

 

A woman now. “ _Mamá_ sure was beautiful, wasn’t she? Too bad you left her.”

 

“Why’re you tellin’ me shit I already know?!” A new photograph, this time of a girl who looked to be about fourteen. “Who’s that now?”

 

“Who do you think it is?”

 

He pieced it together, taking a step forward. “You say you know so much?” Speaking softly now. “Prove it. Is she…. Did she turn out okay?”

 

She shrugged a bit. “I’d say so.”

 

“Jesse….”

 

“And she’s still alive?”

 

“In better shape than she ever was.”

 

“Jesse, I--”

 

“How’d you manage t’ find her? I tried for years, but I couldn’t--”

 

“Jesse!” The shout finally grabbed his attention, Hanzo all but dragging him over to the screen. “Look at your sister.” An assumption, but a valid one. “Truly look at her. Do you see?”

 

He blinked a few times, doing as he was told. “I don’t--” Wait. The shape of her face, the birthmark below her left eye. Only one photo being shown, but these features on the screen twice. No, it couldn’t be. _She_ couldn’t be. “...Olivia…?”

 

A shrug as she took the picture off the screen. “ _Qué bueno verte de nuevo_ , _hermano_.”

 

He felt like he could be sick. Jesse continued the conversation in Spanish, the language coming naturally even after all these years. “ _What have they done to you?_ ”

 

“ _They didn’t do anything to me. Not everyone is brainwashed into doing bad things, Joel. Sometimes, there are just bad people._ ”

 

“ _But you’re not a bad person._ ”

 

“ _And how would you know?_ ” The words hit Jesse like a knife. “ _You left before you could know me. Not that I hold any grudges. Trust me, I get it. With the whole big world out there, a kid’s got to explore._ ”

 

“ _I tried to find you…._ ”

 

“ _Oh, I know._ ” She smiled a little, though it sent a chill down Jesse’s spine. “ _I did a pretty good job covering my tracks, don’t you think?_ ”

 

Before he could respond, someone else’s voice came through the speakers. “What are you doing, Sombra?”

 

It wasn’t the voice Jesse had once known, but he still knew who was speaking before he even saw him. “Oh, hey Gabe!” She grinned upwards. “Just talking to an old friend! Come on, say hi!”

 

“Get back to work.” He dragged her off screen, and he could have avoided what happened next. But he didn't. He moved to stand directly in front of the camera. Still wearing that mask, but clearly making eye contact with him.

 

“Gabe!” Jesse didn't know what he was feeling. Thrill? Betrayal? He couldn't place it.

 

He only looked for a moment, but soon spoke again. “Stay out of this, kid.”

 

The screen went black.

 

Silence lingered in the room as he stood there, only vaguely aware of Hanzo’s hand in his own. He was then led over to sit on the bed. “Joel….” It felt strange on Hanzo's lips. “A good name. But I feel that Jesse is far more fitting.”

 

He forced a tiny, sad smile. “Thanks. It was m’ dad’s name.”

 

“McCree, as well?”

 

“Nah. M’ last name was Altaha-Perez. Apache an’ Spanish.”

 

“Then where did McCree come from?”

 

Right, this part. “This old actor I liked as a kid. Figured it’d be clever. He was in westerns, Joel McCrea. M-C-R-E-A. I spelled it wrong and didn't wanna admit it, so I rolled with it.”

 

Hanzo couldn't help but laugh before pulling him into an embrace. “And so, the man I love so dearly was born.”

 

Jesse clung to him, doing all he could to take deep, even breaths. “I'm leavin’ the team.” What? “I gotta find her. Maybe she doesn't believe it, but they must've gotten to her. She wouldn't’ve… done that.” God, his little sister had killed Genji.

 

“No.” Hanzo kept his voice stern, but kind. “In order to find her, you will need assets. We have access to them now. On your own, you will have nothing. You will merely lose her again. You must locate her, Jesse. But do not be foolish or else you will risk everything.”

 

They would find her. Each swore to it.

  
But for very different reasons.

 


	18. 'Til Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was one passage in particular. ‘She has taken hold of my heart. And I never want her to let go. She is light, and hope, and love personified; immortal wonders transformed into one awe-inspiring woman. Her beauty rivals that of the stars; yet I am forsaken to the earth. Cursed so that I may only admire her from a distance.’"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes in two days? Wowza!
> 
> Just a heads-up, this chapter has mentions of a suicide attempt. If you want to avoid it, just stop when they start talking about painkillers. You won't miss any story-altering details.
> 
> Stay safe, lovelies <3

Things were quiet for the next two days. Not only was there the air of grief that seemed to linger around everyone, but now there was the tension between Jesse and the rest of the original members.

 

Hanzo was not in his bedroom that morning. He stood in Genji’s, taking in every detail. The unmade bed, the box of brand new shuriken. And other things, as well. Dozens of small journals, brimming with writing. And he knew that he should not have pried, but Hanzo did end up reading the last entry. And it nearly broke his heart.

 

He read it through four times before opening the top drawer of the desk to search for what the entry had mentioned. Sure enough, there it was.

 

“Hanzo?” He instinctively shoved the object in his pocket. Angela didn’t seem to notice. “Sorry, am I…?”

 

He shook his head. “No. No, I was just….”

 

Angela stepped inside, a tablet in her hands. “I was looking for you, actually. I know it’s still recent, but… there’s just some legal things I have to discuss with you.”

 

Dammit, he hadn’t even thought of that. “Yes, of course.” A glance around. “But… not here.”

 

They walked back to his room in silence, the small box in his pocket feeling heavier than it was. When they arrived, Hanzo sat on the bed, gesturing for Angela to take the chair at his desk.

 

“First things first, I suppose….” It was always difficult, asking these questions. But knowing who she was talking to, who she was talking _about_ , she was surprised that she was able to keep herself together. “His records are saying he was an organ donor, but the laws are vague regarding whether or not non-organic body parts count. So that decision is up to you.”

 

Every fiber of his being was telling him to say no. That they couldn’t go ripping pieces off of his brother as if they were nothing more than scrap metal. But this wasn’t about how he felt. “...He would want to help others in any way he could.”

 

Angela nodded. “Then there’s… where he should be buried. I’d imagine somewhere in Hanamura--”

 

“He did not feel that place was his home since we were boys. He told me that he spent time in Nepal. That would be more fitting.”

 

He didn’t remember the rest of the questions. He just answered as though someone were doing so for him. Before he knew it, she stated that they were done.

 

Say something. Don’t let her walk away. “My brother… cared deeply for you, Dr Ziegler. More than you know.”

 

Angela, who had gotten as far as the doorway, smiled. Just a little. “Thank you.”

 

He stood, hand in his pocket. “I know that is was… inappropriate, but… I came across his journal. There was… something that he wanted to give you. I feel it is my duty to deliver it to you since he no longer can.”

 

Confusion crossed her face as Hanzo handed her the box from his pocket. Her hand flew to her mouth the moment she laid eyes on the immaculate ring inside. “This is….” She shook her head in disbelief. “No, we…. We never even….”

 

Hanzo’s gaze was on the floor. “My brother knew what he wanted. And you meant the world to him. He did not feel the need to test a relationship with you. He called you many things, each more beautiful than the last; Savior, _tennin_ , she who painted the sky. There was one passage in particular. ‘She has taken hold of my heart. And I never want her to let go. She is light, and hope, and love personified; immortal wonders transformed into one awe-inspiring woman. Her beauty rivals that of the stars; yet I am forsaken to the earth. Cursed so that I may only admire her from a distance.’ To him, you were the reason he felt all the torment he had endured in his life was worth it. I had seen him in love before, but this… this was special. _You_ were special. What he felt was beyond love. This transcended the very barriers of language.”

 

Shit, she was crying now. Angela wiped away the tears on her sleeve, holding the box closely to her chest. “He did tell me once that he’d fallen for someone before. But he didn’t say anything more.”

 

He nodded. “A young man in our village by the name of Tetsuya. His mother was ill, and his father struggling to care for the two of them. He and Genji became close, and were inseparable for years. But his father… was given a loan from my family. For quite some time, he repaid his debts and any conflict was avoided. However, there came a day when he asked if he could have just one more week to gather the payment. And my clan… did not take kindly to the request. They told him that they would allow it, but that he would have to give them more in the end.” He could tell by Angela’s face that she knew where this was going. “Genji was never quite the same afterwards. While I was certainly glad that he was focusing on his duties, I could not enjoy the quiet knowing that the reason behind it was grief.”

 

“Tetsuya….” A faint smile on her lips. “That was what he called his dragon….”

 

“Did he finally decide on a name for it?” Hanzo forced a small chuckle. “It only took him twenty years to cease changing it every few days.”

 

Angela’s giggle reminded him of soft bells. “Well, you know Genji.”

 

“He always lived in the moment.”

 

They shared a laugh, glad that they both had been thinking the same thing. But then, Angela fell quiet. “I wanted to try and bring him back.” Only the slightest bit of shaking in her voice. “He was too far gone. There is a very limited timeframe in which it can work. The last time I tried to revive someone despite it being too late… he lived, but not in a way he would have wanted. I could not do that to another person. Least of all him.”

 

Something told Hanzo that he knew exactly who that poor soul had once been, as well as what he had become. “I understand. I suppose it is just… difficult. I feel… it was just starting to sink in. That he was still alive. And yet, I find myself having lost him once more.” He paused, desperate to keep himself composed. “I understand your distaste toward me.” Change the subject. “You have every right to feel that way. You know more about the extent of his injuries than even I do. And then to see me here, knowing that I was the one to do such a thing to him….”

 

Angela shook her head. “There’s no need to talk like that. I can’t say that I’m able to forgive as easily as he was, but… I am willing to try. He would have wanted it.”

 

“And if there is one thing I know, it is that he always had to have what he wanted.”

 

She laughed again, he joined her. Perhaps this could work. But there was still something else, something still eating away at him.

 

Hanzo forced out the words. “He took painkillers.”

 

A nod. “One vial in the morning, one before bed, and whenever he felt more was needed. But no more than four doses within twenty-four hours.”

 

He took a deep breath. “How bad was it?”

 

She didn’t want to answer, she really didn’t. But he deserved an answer. “His immune system had trouble accepting the inorganic parts. For quite some time, we were afraid that his body would just reject them. Even after we got him stabilized, though, as far as his body was concerned, they were still foreign objects dangerously close to vital areas.”

 

“Bad, then.”

 

“...Yes. Bad. But in time, he began needing the extra doses less and less.” She paused for a long time, debating whether or not to continue. “I found him once. Not long after he began his training. I was his mentor. Granted, I’m a doctor, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.” She smirked, just for a moment before her expression fell again. “He was late, so I went to check on him.”

 

Hanzo felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what came next. “How much did he take?”

 

Angela closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Eight vials in twenty minutes. They’re injections, so it was difficult to help. He nearly….”

 

She could still see his face. When he woke up after being comatose for a full week. Expression blank, but with such pain behind his eyes. She didn’t know if he knew that she’d been weeping for him, but it didn’t matter. She’d sat with him for hours, talking about anything and everything. Just letting him know that she would be there. For as long as he wanted her to be.

 

This new information felt like a knife in Hanzo’s gut. He had caused more pain than he had realized.

 

“The reason I bring it up,” Her voice caught, just a little. “Is to show you that sometimes, people we care about get hurt. And we can wonder about the alternative outcomes all we want-- What if I had locked up his medication, What if you hadn’t done as you were told-- but it doesn’t change the past. All we can do is remember that we had the best intentions. And that he cared about us just as much as we did for him. Even after the mistakes we made.”

 

Her words stuck in his mind even long after she left.

 


	19. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He considered telling him about his sister, about what he and Hanzo had seen. About Gabe talking to him, no matter how briefly. But no, not now. Maybe not ever. He would only try and stop him from finding Olivia. Sombra. Whatever the hell she went by now.

Jesse hadn’t gotten much sleep in the past few days.

 

He had managed to for a short time, but nightmares took hold without fail. Images of his sister, of Reyes, of Genji. Of what had happened to them, of what they had become. Of all the ways he could have saved them.

 

A knock on the door, Jack entering without having been invited. “The hell do you want?” Jesse was sure to keep the venom in his tone. There was no way that he was going to forgive and forget so easily.

 

“To talk.” As if that weren’t obvious. “You’re upset about Reyes.”

 

“No shit.”

 

Jack shook his head, choosing his words carefully. “I get it, McCree. I think about him every damn day. But if I really believed he could be helped, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

 

“So what, you ain’t even gonna try?” He scoffed, wondering just how much shit he would be in if he were to shove Jack out into the hall and slam the door in his face.

 

“You’re not listening to me.” A deep exhale as he leaned against the wall. Jesse noted that it looked surprisingly casual. It didn’t suit him. “Look. Back in the day, my regimen got word that some of our allies were taken as prisoners of war by the enemy. Most killed, but one was said to have been kept alive. An old friend of mine. I was twenty-five. I managed to convince my higher-ups to let me take some troops behind their lines for a rescue mission. It was a defining moment. My first command.”

 

Jesse raised a brow. “Yeah? And how quick did you get ‘em outta there?” Dammit, Morrison, now wasn’t the time to brag.

 

Another shake of his head. “We didn’t. They’d already executed my friend, and the men and women I led in there were all killed. I didn’t do a damn thing right. And I got punished for it when I got back, sure. But to this day, I don’t feel as if it were enough to compensate for what I’d done.”

 

Damn. Something told Jesse that this story didn’t get told to just anyone. “Well, thanks for the half-assed attempt at a guilt trip, Morrison, but I don’t see what that’s got to do with--”

 

“What I’m trying to say,” Keep calm, Jack. He was just upset, he had a right to be. “Is that one man can’t make a decision when more lives are at risk. We didn’t have enough information, I just rushed into it. I ignored anyone who told me that I needed to wait until we knew for sure that it was worth it.” A deep inhale. “I didn’t know Reyes very well at that point, nothing more than his name. He told me, ‘Morrison, you’re being dangerously impulsive’. But there was someone I cared about who was in danger. I couldn’t imagine what I would do if he died. But in the end, not only was I mourning him, but the friends and families of all the people I got killed were mourning, too.” Cut to the chase, Jesse couldn’t sit there forever. “I’ll do what I can. But you need to stay in line until I give you the go-ahead. And if it turns out that we can’t do anything to bring him back, you need to promise me you won’t do anything stupid enough to get yourself killed, got it? As much as he hated me in the end… he was my friend, too.”

 

So there was still a sliver of a chance. “...I know.” He considered telling him about his sister, about what he and Hanzo had seen. About Gabe talking to him, no matter how briefly. But no, not now. Maybe not ever. He would only try and stop him from finding Olivia. Sombra. Whatever the hell she went by now.

 

Sombra, Reaper, Widowmaker. Did all Talon members have to have such sickeningly edgy names? Was that some sort of weird requirement?

 

Jesse’s gaze moved over to where his serape hung by a hook on the wall. He remembered Gabe calling him into his office so he could patch it up, how he had laughed that the great Gabriel Reyes was a damn seamstress. How long before that, he had been given it as a gift by his father. How he had clung to it the night after the funeral, how he had been wearing it when his sister was born. “...Thanks, Jack.”

 

He clapped a hand on Jesse’s uninjured shoulder. “Get some rest, McCree.”

 

Jesse was alone for about an hour before Hanzo knocked on the already-open door. “Angela was lookin’ for you, babe. Said she had to ask you some stuff.”

 

“About Genji, yes.” He took a seat on the bed beside him, Jesse leaning his head on his shoulder. “Have you found anything yet?”

 

He sighed a bit. “No. She’s done a good job keepin’ herself outta the spotlight. I looked for her for thirty years, and nothin’. I’m thinkin’ at least now that we know who she’s runnin’ with, we may be able to get somethin’.”

 

“Yes, well,” Hanzo placed a kiss on Jesse’s forehead. “You will not be able to do much unless you get some rest.”

 

“I ain’t tired.”

 

Hanzo shook his head. “Do not lie to me, Jesse. I know for a fact that you have not slept much at all recently.”

 

“Could say the same for you.” Well, he wasn’t wrong. “Look, I just… really don’t wanna sleep right now.” He took Hanzo in his arms, nuzzling his face into his chest. “...Could we just… lie down an’ talk for a bit?”

 

A faint, sad smile. “Of course.”

 

The bed warm, their hands entwined as their foreheads rested against one another. After all, a twin-sized bed wasn’t exactly made to accommodate two full-grown men. But the closeness was not exactly a problem for them. “What should we talk about, then?”

 

Jesse thought for a moment, his answer simple. “Anythin’. Just… somethin’ that makes you happy.”

 

A few seconds of consideration. There was but one thing that came to mind.

 

“My family… tells of an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers. The Dragon of the North Wind, and the Dragon of the South Wind….”


	20. The Truth About Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had Genji known just how much he had meant to them? Even the ones who had once so blatantly insulted him now held hurt and remorse in their expressions.

To the world, Genji had been dead for years. So it was no surprise that the funeral was small. But somehow, that made it even worse.

 

Nineteen people sat there, heads down. Jesse held onto Hanzo's hand the entire time.

 

All these people had cared so deeply for his brother. Had Genji known just how much he had meant to them? Even the ones who had once so blatantly insulted him now held hurt and remorse in their expressions.

 

Hanzo learned a lot about Genji's life that day as everyone spoke about him. He had been taking engineering lessons from Torbjörn. He and Lúcio had often exchanged their favorite music. He had been a fan of Hana's for quite some time, and had originally been nervous to talk to her, but soon they had begun playing video games together. Angela had once designed him a pair of glasses that allowed him to see, but he refused to wear them, favoring the helmet. He had been apprehensive at first, but Zenyatta was glad that he had finally embraced his teachings.

 

Hanzo didn't speak. No one blamed him.

 

Finally, it was Jesse's turn. He kissed Hanzo's hand in a promise that he would be right back before moving to the front. He was wearing a suit. It didn't look right on him.

 

"This is... hard. For everyone. And y'all know I ain't exactly a Shakespeare. But... I planned this, so I hope it's to your likin'." He addressed this last part not to the people before him, but to Genji. It was a miracle what Lúcio, Ana, and Angela had managed. The scars from the bullets were still glaring, but they had been able to reconstruct his face so that it looked almost normal. Like nothing had ever happened, like he was just asleep. "He didn't deserve this, I think we all know that. But if I know one thing, it's that Genji was one stubborn sonuvabitch, I doubt he went down without a fight." A few smiles broke in the room. "Back when he first joined, I'm sure some of you remember how closed off he was. I remember once, I tried talkin' to him. Figured we came from a kinda similar background, in a way. I asked him a bunch of stuff, I don't remember most. But there was one thing he said that always stuck with me. He said, 'I'm afraid that when all is said and done, I'll have said more than I've done'. And looking at the impact he left... I'd say he's definitely done more than he knew.

 

"Now, I'm gonna be honest, I didn't know him as much as I'd've liked. Which is strange, because I do know a lot about him. But nothing personal, not really. I know he was a top-knotch fighter, and that he always had a streak of energy coursin' though him. But there's so much more that I never got to learn. His favorite color, if he liked the rain or the snow better, what the best book he'd ever read was. Not exactly crutial information, I know. I just never thought about askin' him. It never seemed important. Not until now. And... I can't ask him now.

 

"But there's other things I do know about him. I know that he had the biggest goddamn heart I ever laid eyes on, and that he only ever wanted the rest of us to be happy. That every time one of us smiled, it picked him back up from even the lowest of moods. And I know that... he'd want us to be okay after this." He looked at Hanzo. "To mourn, sure. But to be able to pick ourselves back up once the mourning is done. And if there really is somethin' after this... if he can see us... we should keep smilin' for him."

 

He sat back down, Hanzo's eyes locked onto the floor as he did. Still, he said nothing.

 

Even after it was over, and Hanzo sat in his room, he was silent. Jesse entered with a small knock using his shoe, as his uninjured hand was currently holding a mug. He handed the tea to Hanzo without a word as he sat beside him. And for a while, neither spoke. Jesse stared at the floor, Hanzo stared at the mug. Jesse draped his serape over Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo didn't so much as move.

 

"Are you gonna be okay to fly out to Nepal tomorrow?" It had been forty-five minutes, but Jesse finally broke the silence. "No one'll blame you if you'd rather wait and just visit some other time."

 

"I will be fine."

 

Something told him that he was lying. "Babe.... I know it's hard. Shit, I can't imagine how hard it is for you. But I want you to think about what I said today, okay? You can't go beatin' yourself up over it again."

 

"He was alone." Voice flat, Hanzo still never looking up. "I could have stopped it. I allowed him to die again."

 

Jesse took his hand, lightly pressing his lips to it. "There was nothin' you could've done, babe. You were three thousand miles away. You know that. I know that. The team knows that. He knew that, too. And in the end, you two both forgave each other, so--"

 

"No, we did not!"

 

He hadn't expected the outburst, and to be frank, it caught him off guard. "What?"

 

Hanzo flew to his feet, slamming the mug onto his desk and spilling tea everywhere. "I never forgave my brother! Every word of kindness I said to him since my arrival was a lie! He was a selfish, ignorant fool who could not see beyond his own childish ideals!"

 

Jesse stood, as well, though much more reserved. "You don't mean that."

 

A laugh, void of humor. "Do I not? He may have called himself my brother, but he was not the Genji I knew. Of all the times he spoke of inner peace, where was his concern for mine? He knew how I suffered, how I mourned him! And he allowed it! For ten years! Ten years, I spent each day wishing I had been the one to die rather than him! Only to reappear one night, daring to speak of forgiveness after _taunting_ me about what I had done!"

 

"So, what?" Just a touch of anger in Jesse's voice now. "You were all well and good t' never even try gettin' back on good terms? You just wanted to sulk in your bitterness for the rest of your life? You ain't the only one with baggage, Hanzo!"

 

"I know that! And of course that is not what I wanted!" Full-on shouting now. "I acted the way I did in hopes that my facade would eventually lead to legitimate forgiveness! But it does not matter anymore, my attempts meant nothing! My brother is gone! Genji is dead!"

 

He tried to keep himself together, but the moment he was aware of how he said that last word-- The break in his voice-- Hanzo's rough exterior crumbled. And for the first time, Jesse saw everything.

 

All the guilt, all the agony. Every scar on his heart shone through his face. He was not angry, not really. He was simply in pain. He was afraid of being alone in this world. And given what Jesse had heard of their upbringing, it made sense that Hanzo struggled to express such things. They had been a crime family, they had to keep themselves distant. To show weakness was to risk everything. And so this sorrow and misery came out as fury. But not now. This was Hanzo's heart, pure and simple. And hurting more than he had ever thought possible.

 

Jesse embraced him, Hanzo clinging on. "Shh.... It's okay.... It's okay, darlin'.... _Está bien, mi amor...._ You don’t need to try and act tough. You can cry if you want.”

 

As much as he didn’t want to, Hanzo did cry.

 

And not once did Jesse mock him, or tell him to stop.


	21. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could have argued. He could have insisted that he was just fine without anyone's advice. But they both knew that was a lie. Jesse was right, he couldn't do this on his own, not again.

“Hanzo. Babe, wake up.” A groan as Hanzo pulled the blankets over his face, but Jesse would not be ignored. “C’mon, babe.” He whispered, but was still loud enough to keep Hanzo awake.   


He sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “What time is it…?”  


“Almost two in the mornin’.” Hanzo considered this before immediately lying back down. “No, c’mon.”  


“Jesse,” He closed his eyes. “Not only has jet lag gotten to me, but today has been extremely tiring. Whatever you feel the need to say, it can wait.”  


Genji had once spoken about how beautiful Nepal was, but Hanzo was unable to see it. He could only imagine this place as what it now was: The place where they had buried his brother. It had taken a toll on him. Even throughout the day, he had wanted nothing more than to lock himself in the room he and Jesse were sharing, so that he may lie in the dark and think about nothing. To push aside the emptiness Genji had left. They couldn’t leave soon enough.   


A nudge against his cheek only added to his frustration, but upon looking, he discovered that one of his dragons was the culprit. Had he summoned them in his sleep? Perhaps that was what this was all about, they had kept Jesse up. The other was in the doorway, darting out, staying there for a moment, and popping its head back in. “I’m thinkin’ they wanna go on a little field trip.”

 

Now? Couldn't it wait? He didn't want to do much of anything, let alone go wandering around in a country he didn't know. But Hanzo doubted that the three of them would let him rest until he did as instructed, so he reluctantly got up. "Fine. Let us see what is so important."

 

They didn't have to walk far. The dragons led them through the small village, eventually to a modest building. They seemed to forget that Jesse couldn't climb up the wall, so they were fairly annoyed when it took so long for him to find a way up there on his own.

 

When he did step inside the room, he saw Hanzo just staring at what was inside. And he knew why.

 

The books, the incense. The sword, the painting, the shirt with the same marking as Hanzo's tattoo. And the photograph. Of two young men Jesse hardly remembered, but recognized nonetheless. "How'd they know...?"

 

He wanted to say that he had an idea. A spark of hope appeared in Hanzo's heart as he thought of the possibility, that perhaps they had sensed Genji's dragon and been led here, that Genji was still alive. But no, he could feel his dragons' sadness. They too were grieving. The spark was extinguished as quickly as it had been ignited. "I do not know."

 

Jesse picked up the photograph, noting but not mentioning the cracks in the glass. "Look atcha, in your prime." Trying to lighten the mood. "Still serious, even back then. Where's that good ol' three-by-nine smile?" The attempt seemed to prove useless.

 

"I am... surprised he chose this one." Jesse handed the picture over. "It was rare that we were able to convince him to wear men's clothes for photographs. The only reason he was in this one is because we had just finished training and we were not expecting it." He paused for a moment. "This was... the last photograph taken of us together."

 

Silence for a long time, and when it was broken, it was not in the way one would have hoped. A short cry of rage-disguised-pain, the sound of glass shattering as Hanzo threw the photo against the wall. Each shard that hit the ground was a piece of his heart. Equally sharp, equally dangerous to grip too tightly. And equally broken.

 

Jesse knew what seeing his eyes shut that tightly meant, hurrying over and wiping away the tears before they could fall. "It's okay, babe." Dammit, was that all he could say? Hanzo was suffering, and what was he doing about it? Just saying those same words over and over again. 'It's okay', 'It's okay'. But Hanzo had just buried his little brother, it most certainly was _not_ okay. But what else was there to do in this situation? He couldn't take the grief from him, couldn't bring Genji back. He was helpless. "I love you, Hanzo...." Voice soft as he held him close, speaking into Hanzo's shoulder. "Which is why you gotta listen to me, okay? I know you wanna insist you can do this on your own, but if you keep it up, it's gonna be just like last time. You need help, Hanzo, and I can't give it to you. I'm gonna be here every step of the way, but this just ain't my area to be givin' advice. Now you can talk to me, you can cry at me, you can do whatever you feel you need to, I'm not goin' anywhere. But you gotta promise me you're gonna take care of yourself. Because you and me, we're all we got. And I want you to be okay. More than anything. This whole damn planet could fall apart, but as long as you were okay, I wouldn't pay it no mind." Jesse leaned his forehead against Hanzo's. "It breaks my heart to see you hurtin' and knowin' that I can't do anythin' to help. So please, babe.... For both our sakes.... Promise me."

 

He could have argued. He could have insisted that he was just fine without anyone's advice. But they both knew that was a lie. Jesse was right, he couldn't do this on his own, not again. If he tried, he was certain that he would not survive this time. He had come so dangerously close before, staying alive only to assure that his brother's memory lived on, as well. But now, there was actually someone there for him, who wanted to see him heal. Someone who _mattered_.

 

"I promise."

 

They trekked back to their room, neither sleeping well for the rest of the night.

 

And when the sun finally rose, Hanzo slipped out of bed and into the hall.

 

He knocked on the door of his destination, and half of him wondered whether or not this was a good idea. But before he could retreat, a voice from inside welcomed him in.

 

Hanzo took a deep breath before doing so. Zenyatta was tending to a small makeshift altar of some sorts before turning. "I did not expect to see you. Is there something you need?"

 

Another breath, another moment of consideration. "I... would like to request your guidance."


	22. Binary Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things came to mind. That he was sorry, that he wished things had been different. But mostly, he begged Genji not to go. Not to leave him alone.

Never in a million years had he ever thought that he would request help from an omnic. But there he was. 

 

He feared for a moment that Zenyatta would be reluctant due to his previous attitude toward omnics in general. But he nodded, gesturing to a cushion that was already on the floor. "Sit, Hanzo." He did as he was told, Zenyatta searching for something in a small chest he had brought along with him. "Would I be correct in assuming that you have experience with meditation?"

 

"I have dabbled in it." It had been part of their training when they were young, and he had tried it again in the years between then and now. But not for a long time. 

 

"Excellent." He returned, placing five candles in a row on the floor before Hanzo, lighting each one. First, white. "To bring forth peace." Purple. "To assist with healing." Blue. "To encourage forgiveness." Black. "To fend off negativity." Orange. "To help move past depression." He then lowered himself so that he too was seated on the ground. "Now. Close your eyes." Hanzo did. "As you breathe, count the seconds you inhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Now exhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Continue this pattern."

 

They sat in silence for a while, Hanzo focused only on this. In. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

 

"You may stop counting now. But continue breathing like this. Now, picture yourself in a place of peace. Somewhere that you feel safe."

 

Hanamura. By the river they had sat by so many times.

 

"The sun is out. And you can feel its light warming you piece by piece. It begins at your legs. You feel the sun on your legs, and feel so very warm and relaxed. And soon, you feel them become so relaxed that they just fall away. The sun moves up to your torso now. And it is so warm and relaxed, that it too falls away. It is now on your chest. And it too is warm and relaxed. And it too falls away. You feel the sun on your arms. And they are so warm and relaxed that they fall away. And finally, it is on your head. Your head is so warm and relaxed, that it too falls away.

 

"You look around, and as you do, you see things happening around you."

 

Cherry blossoms landing in the water and being carried downstream.

 

"You acknowledge them, but you do not dwell on them. These are like thoughts. You are aware that they are there, but you do not think too hard about them. You are in a state of tranquility. You are comfortable, and at ease. And you know that very soon, your brother will come to speak with you. Imagine some sort of entryway. When you are ready, you will be able to let him in."

 

He imagined himself standing and opening a wrought-iron gate. The Genji he had grown up with stood before him.

 

"Let him greet you, and let yourself do the same. He is just as glad to see you as you are him."

 

Genji embraced him. He did the same.

 

"You are surrounded by his presence, and by his love, which are stronger than you could ever imagine. And you know that it is genuine. Feel it around you, and hold onto it as you take this time to be with your brother."

 

He saw Genji smile, climbing up onto a limb of a nearby tree and sitting on it, swinging his feet. Hanzo told him to be careful, but Genji only rolled his eyes with a grin. He climbed up to sit beside him, the two of them watching the river, watching the petals fall. 

 

"He smiles at you gently. He says that although you will be unable to spend hours together as you once did, he will now always be with you. No matter where you are, you need only call, and he will be by your side. Feel the truth in his words, and the comfort they bring. He wants you to know that he is not abandoning you. He is still with you, but in a different way. Though there is a physical absence, he will remain a constant presence. He cannot heal your heart for you, but he will be with you as you heal yourself. He knows that you are strong, and that you will overcome.

 

"Take a moment to speak to him, to tell him anything you need to. And as you do, feel his love and support surrounding you."

 

So many things came to mind. That he was sorry, that he wished things had been different. But mostly, he begged Genji not to go. Not to leave him alone. And Genji, speaking through Hanzo's own subconscious, reminded him that he would not be alone. He would be with him. And Jesse, as well. And the entire rest of the team. He would never be alone again.

 

"Now, bid him goodbye, knowing that it is only temporary. Acknowledging that he is always near you, and that you can return to this place whenever you feel the need to. And he will be here, glad to see you again.

 

"When you feel ready, allow your surroundings to slowly return to you. Feel the warmth from the candles, the fabric of the cushion. And finally, slowly, open your eyes."

 

Hanzo blinked a few times. How long had he been there? He glanced over at the clock on a nearby table. Half an hour. It certainly didn't feel like it.

 

Zenyatta nodded a bit. "Well done." He rose, Hanzo got to his feet. "I would like to meet with you regularly. This is not a situation that can be healed in just a few sessions. It will take time and perseverance. But it is something that I believe you can accomplish."

 

He hated to admit it, but he did feel just the slightest bit better already. Could this work? Had the one thing Genji had suggested been the solution all along? "Thank you." Sincerity in his words, a small bow of his head.

 

Zenyatta led him to the doorway. "We shall meet again at the same time tomorrow. We can also work in the fact that the Shimada Dragons are not actually an inherited form of magic, but a sentient form of hard light created by the nanotechnology injected into you via the ink used for your tattoos."

 

It felt like he'd been hit with a truck. "They are  _ what _ ?!"

 

The door was already closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for this one came from these two videos
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qB6KKQRQzXs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCGcCC065CY


	23. Datamined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone coped differently. Reinhardt had taken up reading more. Jack and Ana found themselves doing target practice when things got difficult. Angela had begun to confide in Fareeha significantly more. And Hanzo? He meditated with Zenyatta. Together, they worked to say goodbye to the brother and student they once knew.
> 
> Jesse also had a way of coping.

One week. Two. A month.

 

Hanzo understood why Genji had taken a liking to Zenyatta’s teachings. They had begun meeting every morning, but were now in talks of lowering it to twice a week. Against all odds, he was finally beginning to heal.

 

He would not say that he was moving on. To say that one moves on implies that it no longer matters. But it did. It would always matter. But he could make it less raw in the front of his mind.

 

He found himself often looking at his arm, at the lines and shades of blue which he had known for so many years. Zenyatta had explained that while taking down their family's empire, Genji had discovered the truth. An entire line of deception created so that the Shimadas would feel empowered, higher than any others. So that they would continue their work and secure safety for others involved. Nanotechnology secretly embedded into the skin via the tattoo ink, some time for it to activate. Then, the ability to summon the dragons.

 

Hanzo himself was upset enough about this. He didn't want to think about what their father would have thought.

 

As time went on, the effects of Genji's death still lingered, but began to quiet. Everyone coped differently. Reinhardt had taken up reading more. Jack and Ana found themselves doing target practice when things got difficult. Angela had begun to confide in Fareeha significantly more. And Hanzo? He meditated with Zenyatta. Together, they worked to say goodbye to the brother and student they once knew.

 

Jesse also had a way of coping.

 

"What on earth are you doing up?" It was after his early morning meditation session, and Hanzo had fully prepared to slip into the room they now shared without waking him. But it seemed that this wouldn't be needed.

 

Jesse had his tablet on the desk, flipping through articles. "Didn't sleep. I mean, guess I kinda konked out at one point, but it was only for about twenty minutes. Must've been right when you left. But here, check this out." He pulled up a display of a news story.

 

A shake of his head, Hanzo's hands guiding Jesse to his feet. "You need to rest. I cannot remember the last time you did so properly."

 

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

 

"If you continue like this, that may be sooner rather than later." He guided Jesse over to the bed. "I understand what you are trying to do. But do not be blind."

 

Jesse didn't sit down. "She's close, babe. I've almost got her. And if we find her, we find Reyes, and we can bring them both back. You heard what she said when she talked to us, she ain't gonna be stayin' with Talon forever. I've gotta get to 'em before she runs off."

 

A sigh, a kiss on the forehead. "I know. But you must take care of yourself, first. You know as well as I do that there may be a fight. And if you are not in peak physical condition, it will not end favorably. For either of us."

 

Shit, he had a point. "Fine, I'll lie down for a bit. But first, you gotta check out what I found." The huge web of photographs, articles, and photos he had collected was displayed in front of them. "So we've got the things we know about; Egypt a while back, Dorado, Russia. Then nothin' for a while. Which ain't unlike her. But suddenly, there's this." He zoomed in. "Archuleta. It's a little town in Mexico. Abandoned, pretty much wiped off the map during the Omnic Crisis. I was lookin' at the possible sightings, and turns out every year around this time, she goes MIA. Only to pop up again. Right here. Then, within a week, back like she was never gone. There's somethin' to it, I just can't figure out what it is."

 

"I can."

 

He took the tablet from Jesse's hands, eyes scanning everything. Onto the internet now to research some dates. Yes, this was the reason. He was certain of it. "She is bold. She returns there every year on the same day. She prides herself on being enigmatic, yet she has such a specific pattern that can be used to track her down. So then, why would she risk so much?" He pulled up some information. The date that the war had brought Archuleta to its knees. And two obituaries, both of faces that Jesse knew well, but had not seen in decades. "To honor those she has lost."

 

He stared at the pictures, the realization sinking in. His mother and stepfather were dead. They had been dead all this time, and he'd never known. Hardly even considered how they were doing. But he could mourn later. Right now, there was one thing that held his attention. "May twenty-fourth.... Shit, Hanzo, that's in two days! She's goin' there on the anniversary of their deaths, and that's in two days!"

 

Hanzo cursed under his breath, once again researching. "A flight there will take nearly forty hours."

 

"Then we'd better get off our asses and train up." Jesse began rifling through the desk. "When's the next plain leavin'?"

 

"In two hours, but do you--"

 

"Do I think it's a good idea to just hop on it? Yeah, I do. This may be our only chance, babe. I can't let her get away from me again." He turned back to him, hands on his shoulders. "I'll be back before you know it."

 

Hanzo shook his head. "You are not going there alone, Jesse. I understand that you wish to keep it a secret from the rest of the team, but you should not go there without someone else. We have no idea what we are in store for. Perhaps nothing. But I would much rather be overly prepared than lose you."

 

He could respect that. And to be honest, Hanzo was absolutely right. "Look at me, takin' orders." He laughed a bit before pulling Hanzo in for a kiss. “Am I still your ronin, then?”

 

A moment of consideration. “No. I believe you fit better under the description of an _ikigai_.”

 

“Oh? And what’s that mean? Better not be swearin' at me.”

 

Hanzo shook his head with a smile. “Nothing like that. I do not think there is an English equivalent. It is a reason you continue on. The one thing that has convinced you that your life has meaning.”

 

Another kiss, this one even deeper than the last. Everything would be okay. Hanzo would be with him, and by this time in three days, his sister would be safe, too. Maybe even Reyes, if the cards were played just right. Things were finally starting to look as though there were a light at the end of the tunnel.

 

" _Ikigai_ , huh? I like the sound of that."


	24. Last Steps, Final Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her clothing was far more casual than they had seen it last. Jeans, a pink tanktop. In her hands, a bouquet of frangipani flowers, which she laid on the floor with the utmost delicacy before sitting. Her eyes glanced around the room, taking in the details of the life she had once known, but struggled to remember. Just bits and pieces. She had been young, it was to be expected. "Well," Her sad expression turned into a smirk. "Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to come back."

Standing there felt like something out of a movie.

 

It was difficult to believe that this place was ever a functioning town, with people living and growing, and just going about their daily lives. The buildings which remained standing had darkened windows, but most had been left in ruins. Nature had slowly begun to stake its claim, taking back that which had once belonged to it. The graffiti that adorned some of the walls was the only pop of bright color, and even that was more often than not faded. Looking over it all, it felt as though they were the last two men on earth.

 

As they wandered, Hanzo couldn't help but feel as though time had merely stopped one day. Plates still sat on tables, laundry still hung out to dry. A child's bicycle was still chained to a lamp post. Anything that had survived the destruction sat just as its owners had left it.

 

Jesse was silent for a long time. His mother and Diego had died here. They had been amidst the panic, and no doubt that they had tried to keep Olivia safe. And she _was_ safe. She had survived.

 

Had they wondered where he was?

 

Gun in Jesse's hand, Hanzo's arrow nocked and ready to be drawn at any moment. Jesse hoped that neither would have to use their weapons, but it was best to be prepared. If possible, they would talk it out like adults. No firing required.

 

Hanzo, on the other hand, wanted to see the woman who had killed his brother writhing in agony. To show her just how much pain she had caused him. But Jesse didn't have to know that.

 

They searched for hours, but found no sign of her. Perhaps they'd been wrong, perhaps she had no intention of coming.

 

"Are you all right?" They had taken a seat on the curb, watching the still, silent walkways and streets.

 

Jesse smiled, though it was sad. "You know me, Hanzo." He lit a cigar. Breathed in. Exhaled the smoke. "I'm always all right."

 

He took Jesse's hand, and again they fell silent. But then, sound and movement from inside one of the houses, which had a large hole in the roof. Glass shattering, something falling. They exchanged a glance before Jesse dropped the cigar on the ground, both readying their weapons and rushing over.

 

They found no one, but did discover the cause of the noise. A photograph that had once been on the wall was now lying face-down on the floor, the result of a curious bird which flew off as soon as it spotted them. As Hanzo picked it up to investigate, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Jesse." He came over, eyes wide as he looked. The photo was of him, hardly a month before he had run away. Jesse hurried over to the other frames, wiping off the layers upon layers of dust to reveal what was beneath.

 

"This is it." Voice filled with wonder. "This is-- this is their house, these're...."

 

No time to dwell on it. Footsteps were approaching. They nodded to one another before Hanzo bolted off to find a good vantage point. The hole in the roof served perfectly, and he was able to stow himself behind another building's crumbling wall.

 

Jesse himself hid behind the sofa, hat in his hands so that he could peek around the corner without being seen so easily.

 

Her clothing was far more casual than they had seen it last. Jeans, a pink tanktop. In her hands, a bouquet of frangipani flowers, which she laid on the floor with the utmost delicacy before sitting. Her eyes glanced around the room, taking in the details of the life she had once known, but struggled to remember. Just bits and pieces. She had been young, it was to be expected. "Well," Her sad expression turned into a smirk. "Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to come back."

 

Shit. He knew his cover was blown. Jesse stood, but Sombra never so much as looked his way. "Olivia, I.... I didn't know they...."

 

She shook her head. "I know you didn't."

 

Take a risk? Might as well. Despite Hanzo's silent pleas not to, Jesse slowly stepped closer to her. Closer still. And he sat beside her. "Think they'd've been proud of us?"

 

Sombra only laughed. "A former gang member and a hacker who's working with a terrorist organization? You tell me."

 

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, himself. "Yeah, you got a point there." Quiet again for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I left you. But I just couldn't stand to stay, and bringin' you along was out of the question. And dammit, if I'd known _mamá_ and your dad weren't around anymore, you can bet your ass I'd've dropped everythin' and come back."

 

She smiled at him. Gentle. Kind. "They never stopped looking for you, you know. Always calling people, looking for signs online. I remember once... one of the neighbors came by. _Señora_ Hernandez. She said, 'I think I found your son. He's in America going by a different name,'. And she showed them a picture. And sure enough, it was your wanted poster. But they refused to believe it, they said that their boy would never be part of that."

 

Jesse put a cigar between his lips, not bothering to light it. "If only they could see us now."

 

Another smile, a small, sad laugh. Sombra looked up at the pictures on the wall. "You're happy now, though, _hermano_?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

 

"And Hanzo Shimada. You love him."

 

"I'd say I'm soft down on him, absolutely."

 

The phrasing prompted another laugh, this one more genuine. "Good, you deserve it." Then, sad again. "I know why you're here, Joel. I can't just leave. I have a job I need to do. There is something going on, and I need to figure it out. I may be the only one who can. I'm not happy about working with Talon, but if that is what it takes, then I will. And Gabe... he's not coming back. I've spent a lot more time around him these past few years than you have. And looking at the records of who he was compared to what he is now.... We may call him Gabe, but it's not him. I know that you want to save him, but you need to trust me when I say that he is too far gone."

 

A somber nod, though it felt as if someone had just shot him through the chest. "And what about you?" Voice quiet. "Are you too far gone, too?"

 

"Joel...." She stood, he followed. And then, something unexpected. She threw her arms around him, brother and sister embracing for what was truly the first time. "I wish that things could be different. Maybe someday I will work my way into Overwatch if that's where the information leads me. But right now, I am where I need to be. You of all people should understand that sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to in order to survive."

 

He held onto her desperately. "Please, Olivia, I can't lose you."

 

She laughed again, and again it was sad. "You already know too much."

 

"What's that mean?"

 

"It means..." She took a deep breath. "In this line of business, you have to keep everything private. No one knows who you are, or where you came from. Olivia is dead in the same way Joel is. They're both people we had to leave behind in order to live. But you... know who I am. And you know where I came from. And now, you'll know where I'm going at least once a year." A faint smile. "You know, before the attack at Gibraltar, Gabe said to us not to lay a finger on you. He said that you are completely off limits." A sudden change in voice. Tone much darker. "But Gabe's not here."

 

Hanzo cursed the moment he saw what was happening, the moment the gun was rendered visible. He had to act quickly, but precise. Being so much as an inch off would mean striking Jesse. He aimed. He released.

 

Not fast enough.

 

The bullets tore through his serape, cut through his armor, ripped apart his abdomen. Things seemed to be moving so slowly. The cigar dropping from his lips. The realization that the serape would need some serious repairs-- Shock sure was one hell of a drug. The pain. Falling. Sombra holding him up. Her soft whisper of, "I'm sorry". Her lying him down. "I'm so sorry."

 

"No!" Hanzo hadn't realized he had shouted until it was done. He sprinted forward, drawing his bow while in mid-air.

 

He had promised Jesse that he wouldn't kill her. But that was off the table now. Jesse could hate him for the rest of his life if he wanted. She had taken one loved one from him already, and was now trying to take another. She would regret having ever considered the idea.

 

There was a sure-fire way to do this. As she quickly realized that she and Jesse were not alone, Hanzo prepared. The dragons would end the whole ordeal, and he could then focus on Jesse.

 

Except, the dragons never came.

 

The keyboard she had used with Genji was before her, and Hanzo felt something off inside him. Suddenly, everything Zenyatta had told him came rushing forth. Nanotechnology, not magic. His best line of defense was a series of computers, and he was up against the most infamous hacker in the world.

 

The arrow that should have summoned the dragons severely missed its mark. And the expression of vengeful determination fell as the realized his fate.

 

Gunshots.

 

Hanzo landed on his back, unable to breathe. Each cough brought the taste the blood that was slowly beginning to seep into his lungs. The bullets had torn open his throat, leaving nothing but a bloody mess. And he knew that this was how he was going to die.

 

And for the first time in so long, he didn't want to.

 

"Hanzo!" Jesse screamed through the pain, terror in his voice and on his face. Sombra was walking away. He grabbed his revolver, positioned himself as best he could.

 

He'd aimed for her leg, but the shot hit her arm, instead. She cursed, clutching the wound before looking back one last time and vanishing into thin air.

 

She was gone.

 

"Hanzo...." It took everything he had to keep from crying out in agony, and as he dragged himself over, he was certain that he could feel his abdomen being further torn apart. "Hey. Hey, look at me, okay? Eyes open, got it?" As much as his body screamed at him not to move, he removed his serape and held it to Hanzo's throat in a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding.

 

Oh God, this was bad.

 

"You're gonna be fine, okay? You ain't gettin' away from me that easily, you hear me?"

 

His eyes were closing.

 

"No, now you stop that! Stay awake for me, darlin'!" Tears streaming down his face. "Please, Hanzo, you gotta stay awake!"

 

He wanted to. Lord knows he did. But his vision was already beginning to cloud, he knew what this meant. And Jesse, he was injured, as well. He was focusing too much on him and not enough on his own wounds. Jesse's could be helped. His couldn't. Still unable to speak, Hanzo put his hand on top of Jesse's, which were pressing the serape's fabric to his neck. He guided them to Jesse's abdomen in a silent message.

 

Jesse only shook his head. "No, babe, I'll be fine. We gotta focus on you right now, okay?" But no, he could see it in his eyes. Not long now. "Fuck, Hanzo...." He leaned over him, the angle only further irritating his injuries. But he didn't care. He kissed Hanzo with more desperation, and intensity, and love than ever before, knowing in the pit of his stomach that this would be the last time. The blood that had coated Hanzo's lips now stained his own. "I love you, Hanzo. Darlin', I love you so much."

 

A faint smile on his face.

 

Nothing more after that.

 

Silence.

 

"Hanzo...?" Voice shaking more than he had ever thought possible. "No. No, no, no, no!" Jesse put his hand on his chest. No heartbeat. He took his wrist. No pulse. "No! Hanzo, come on! C'mon, you can't do this!"

 

He didn't break in the way he thought he would. He didn't scream, or sob. Perhaps it was the shock, or maybe the blood loss. But Jesse just laid down beside Hanzo's body. Tears mingled with the blood as he looked at him, as he took his hand.

 

His hand would be cold before long. Cherish the warmth while it lasted.

 

In time, he felt the fatigue begin to take hold of himself, as well. He wouldn't fight it. There was no reason to.

 

Jesse closed his eyes, and the world around him fell away.

 

* * *

"Jesse...."

 

Faint. Far away.

 

"Jesse, can you hear me?"

 

Whose was that voice?

 

"Jesse, I need to know if you can hear me."

 

Ana.

 

"Yeah...." His words were a bit slurred, but he managed to get them out. "What's goin' on...?" Wait. If Ana was here, that could only mean one thing. "I'm alive...?"

 

As he forced open his eyes against the blinding lights, he recognized the infirmary of the watchpoint. And sure enough, Ana was standing over him. "You've been asleep for three days. How many times do I have to tell you boys not to do anything reckless without adult supervision?"

 

Boys. Plural.

 

Oh God, Hanzo was dead.

 

Hanzo was dead because he had put his trust in someone who was essentially a stranger. This was his fault. 

 

"Lucky for you, we figured out your plan." She had a soft smile on her lips. "And we weren't going to just leave you there on your own." She paused. "I'm sorry we could not get there sooner."

 

Jesse sat up, any pain in his abdomen gone. "You keep sayin' 'we'. Who else was there?"

 

"Jesse!" The door flew open, the figure who stood there causing his heart to skip a beat or two. "Jesse, thank God...."

 

He stared, looking from him, to Ana, and back again. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. He would wake up at any moment, and he would still be alone. "Hanzo, you...." Voice quieter than intended. "You were... you were dead, I...."

 

"Yes, well," Another figure entering. Angela was smiling as she placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Never underestimate a good doctor."

 

Hanzo moved to sit in the chair beside the bed. He had scars on his neck, but other than that, it was as though nothing had happened. "So lemme get this straight. You two found out what we were doin', and rather than just talk to us, you decided that you were gonna stalk us halfway 'round the planet." Ana and Angela exchanged glances at one another. Jesse looked over at Hanzo. Scarred and concerned, but alive. "Thank you."

 

Ana took a seat on the bed. "She believes that you are dead, Jesse. If she finds out that you're not, she will come back for you."

 

Hanzo's gaze turned hard. "We would not have to worry about that if you had killed her."

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No one's killin' my sister!"

 

"She nearly killed you!"

 

"Babe, I really don't think you of all people should be givin' that piece of advice."

 

Hanzo did not find this funny, but it did get him to be quiet enough for Ana to continue.

 

"I feel it would be best for you to go under the radar for a while." A pause. "Hanzo, I doubt that she has any real interest in you. But..." She gave a knowing smile to both of them. "Better safe than sorry."

 

They looked at one another, instinctively linking hands. Was this real? Neither had ever imagined themselves as a man fit for domestic life. But perhaps together, they could make it work. And, Hanzo could speak from experience, it certainly beat dying again.

 

Jesse smiled at him before turning back to Ana. "We haven't had a good faked death on the team in a while. I was startin' to feel like it was overdue."


	25. Epilogue

“Okay, everyone, listen up!” All eyes were on Lena as she stood. “As Best Woman, I think I should say a few words.”

 

Hanzo and Jesse sat with their hands held under the table, each aware of the new ring they wore. “I trust that you will not humiliate us.” Hanzo smiled, assuring her that it was in good spirits.

 

“Aww, wouldn’t dream of it.” She looked out over the team, all of whom were smiling along with them. The numbers had increased dramatically in the past two years. “I know we haven’t all gotten to get together in a long time. But I think this is definitely a good way to get everyone back.” She cast a look back to Jesse. “I was thinking about it the other day. It’s weird to think it’s been two years since you two were introduced.

 

“Some of you may remember when we took in the snarky little outlaw to try and turn him around. More remember when the ex-head of a criminal empire came to us for a second chance. And I think in the end, that’s what Overwatch is really about. It’s a second chance. For us, for the world as a whole. And today, this day, is a second chance, too.” She smiled at them. “Hanzo, Jesse. You two have been through hell and back. So believe me when I say that you deserve every bit of happiness you give each other. And…” Her gaze moved to the chair on Hanzo’s right. The one no one sat in, a photo of Genji on the table, instead. “...I know I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

 

Everyone clapped, Jesse and even Hanzo hugging Lena in thanks. “And, before we continue, there is one more thing.” Hanzo glanced over at his husband-- Husband. He was married-- and nodded.

 

Jesse nodded back. “The adoption went through. Brother and sister, Dimitrios and Andriana. Ten and eight, respectively. We fly out to Ilios in a week to bring ‘em home.”

 

More applause. Reinhardt looked as though he had a tear in his eye. Angela and Fareeha had their arms around one another, excitement in both their expressions.

 

The rest of the night went on as one would expect. A lot of drinking, a lot of congratulations. In time, they returned to their room, where the others had already brought the gifts and a few other items. Jesse stopped Hanzo in the doorway, lightly resting their lips together. “How much you wanna bet that wherever Genji is right now, he’s laughin’ his ass off at the thought of us bein’ a married couple with a couple of kids. Next thing you know, it’ll be a white picket fence hostin’ barbeques for the neighbors.”

 

Hanzo laughed a bit, but concern edged its way into his voice. “And what if… I am not a good father…?” He'd never considered having children before, had never been a huge fan of them. The thought of raising them with Jesse had changed that, but what if he failed?

 

“Don’t say that.” Jesse kissed his forehead. “You’re gonna do great. And if we ever feel like we need some advice, look at all the aunts and uncles these kids are gonna have. We’ll be fine.”

 

He nodded, but before he could answer, something was shoved under the door. Upon inspection, it seemed that it was a red envelope. They exchanged a glance, Jesse being careful as he opened it.

 

Lucky for him, there was no deadly chemicals inside. Just a card, which had a hand-painted watercolor depiction of the New Mexico countryside on the front. He opened it, and something fell to the floor. Hanzo picked it up and handed it to him.

 

A photo from what felt like a million years ago. Two familiar faces looked back at him. One had a wide, playful grin, while the other gave only the faintest smirk. Tattered, ever so slightly burned, a crease down the center suggesting it had been folded and unfolded again and again. And on the back, fresh writing.

 

_Congratulations, vaquero. Keep out of trouble._

 

“Gabe…?” Jesse bolted to the door and threw it open, desperately looking down the hall. No one was there. But then, he hadn't been expecting there to be.

 

Hanzo’s attention was somewhere else.

 

He'd nearly missed it, it was so faint. But now that he had noticed, it was all he could see. The photo of his brother had been placed on the desk, and there was something curled around it. Just the faintest trace of green light. The dragon made eye contact with him for only a moment before it faded.

 

“Babe?” Jesse turned, seeing him looking at nothing in particular. “You okay?”

 

He smiled, gaze on the picture of Genji as he took the hand of the man he loved so dearly. “I have never been better.”

 

And he could have sworn he heard his brother’s voice, reciting a line they had known since childhood.

 

_“You have inflicted wounds upon yourself. But now, you must heal.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after nearly a month of writing, it's finally done!
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through these 25 days of updates. This has been by far my most popular story to date, and I am so so so glad you all liked it!
> 
> Also, I made a playlist back when I was just planning this! You can find it here!  
> http://8tracks.com/tonilstark/kintsugi-cigars
> 
> The story isn't over yet. Keep an eye out.


End file.
